A Different Kind of Love
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Raven's in love with Beast Boy, but he's with Terra. Cyborg's in love with Starfire, but she's with Robin. Who do they turn to in their darkest times? Each other. [CyRae. RobStar. BBTerra.] Chp. 11: One Last Chance. Sorry for the wait guys!
1. A Different Kind of Love

A Different Kind of Love

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Raven is in love with Beast Boy, but he's with Terra. Cyborg's in love with Starfire, but she's with Robin. Who do they turn to? Each other.

Terra was revived years ago. The five of them traveled into the grimy depths of the volcano in which they thought they had destroyed Slade, and Terra was revived. She fell into Beast Boy's arms, shaking and whimpering. He buried her with a flutter of soft kisses along her pale face, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with hope and tears. He never let her out of his sight again.

Raven stood to the side, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, as if she couldn't bear to witness the scene that was enfolding before her. When Robin had asked her if anything was wrong, she cooly replied that she was "just fine." He left her then to rejoin the rest of the Titans in celebration. Left her like everyone else in her life had.

Terra was fully inaugurated onto the team. She cradled her Titan's communicator as if it was a child while Beast Boy's green hand stayed clamped over her own. She smiled and thanked them all.

Raven remained bitter, but no one knew why.

The road back to Titan's Tower was a tense and thoughtful one. Terra's head lay sleepily on the changeling's shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around her petite frame, their fingers entwined. Starfire's eyes were fixed upon the slumbering Terra's form, glazed over with amazement and love. Robin had awkwardly positioned himself to be as close as he possibly could to Starfire without her actually noticing. She didn't.

Cyborg drummed his metallic fingertips on the steering wheel as he occasionally glanced in his rear view mirror, making sure the rest of the Titans were safe. His eyes lingered for a split second too long on Starfire. His one human eye twinkled in the dim sunlight. He began to hum.

"Please stop."

Her icy voice from the passenger's seat shattered the collective silence. The Titans in the back brushed it off as if they didn't hear her.

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at the demon's order, but didn't stop humming. A tiny smirk crept onto his lips.

Raven tightened her grip on the edge of her leather seat as a low growl emanated from deep inside her throat. Her already pale knuckles flushed whiter than ever.

Enjoying the game, Cyborg hummed even louder as they came to stop at a red light.

A mailbox inches away from the car exploded.

"Oh, come on, Raven!" Cyborg cried, his eyes watering melodramatically. "You could have scratched up my baby!" he said, referring to the mailbox.

"I told you to stop," Raven responded, as if that solved everything. She crossed her arms beneath her chest as the car revved to a start and began moving again towards their destination.

Cyborg rolled his eye, unable to find the will to fight. The urban city soon stretched into country as the group continued to make their way home. Raven's expression was cold as she stared straight ahead, her body rigid and motionless.

By now, all the Titans behind the demon and half machine had managed to fall asleep, their bodies contorted into ways in which they were most comfortable. Beast Boy's head had found it's way to rest on the window, occasionally vibrating as the wind rushed past Cyborg's creation. Starfire had sprawled her long alien body vertically, the top of her auburn hair grazing the roof of the car while her feet rested between Cyborg and Raven. And Robin had fallen asleep looking out his window. Unbeknowest to him, his head had fallen back onto Starfie's chest while his feet dangled below him. Neither of them noticed their position.

Cyborg fought the urge to start humming again an hour into their drive.

"I never knew we lived so far from the city," she spoke again, her eyes staying fixed upon the road. Cyborg was glad for the conversation.

"It doesn't seem like it," Cyborg began. "The fact is we're usually speeding at around 200mph to catch a criminal. It seems relatively close then. But when we're going the actual speed limit, this is the distance."

Raven showed no sign that she heard him. Silence fell upon the T-Car again.

"Raven?"

Seconds of bated breath. Would she answer?

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Cyborg turned his attention back to the road, determined to keep Raven from clouding his mind. It's not that he found her particularly interesting that day, he just seemed to be questioning her motives lately. Why wasn't she talking? Why wasn't she as happy as the rest of the Titans now that Trigon had been destroyed? What exactly was going through her mind? Thoughts like these and more plagued him until a sigh broke his train.

He coughed and looked beside him. Raven didn't seem as if she had moved an inch in the last hour, but Cyborg was sure that it had come from her.

"Did you just sigh?"

"No." The answer was quick. A little too quick.

"Yes, you did," Cyborg said, all the while grinning.

"No, I didn't." Her voice was dry and defensive.

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"You totally sighed."

Raven growled again, her eyes flashing red.

"Alright, chill out dawg."

"I am not a canine."

Cyborg suppressed a laugh.

The rest of the ride home was uneventful as Cyborg pulled into the tower, his car sliding into a flawless stop. Raven unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. She slammed it shut with no regard to the other Titans, the sound reverberating loudly in the garage.

"Shh! They're still sleeping!"

Raven did not turn, but continued to walk away, her cloak trailing menacingly behind her.

Cyborg watched her curiously for a few seconds before he slowly opened Beast Boy's door, the changeling falling into his outstretched arms, drool flowing freely from the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, dude, wake up," Cyborg whispered, shaking him slightly. Beast Boy gurgled uncomprehensibly before his eyelids opened. He squealed, not sure where he was at first. Terra squirmed in his arms.

"Shh!" Cyborg said again, clamping his hand over Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy calmed down as he recognized the familiar stench of motor oil and car parts. Still hanging onto Terra, he stepped outside and held her close to him. Not wanting to disturb her, he picked her up bridal style and followed Raven's trail into the tower.

Cyborg gave a sigh himself as he saw the ungainly circumstances the Boy Wonder and the alien had somehow managed. Cyborg halted his actions as he realized that he could gaze upon Starfire for as long as he wanted wihtout her ever finding out. Pushing her scarlet bangs from her golden forehead, Cyborg smiled deeply. She was truly beautiful. His eyes locked onto her closed lids and he wondered if her emerald eyes would ever sparkle for him.

She moaned slightly and Cyborg abandoned his watch as he moved over to bird boy. He cradled Robin's forehead in his hands and slightly moved it from inbetween Starfire's breasts. Slightly prodding Robin's shoulders with his fingertips, Robin blinked, trying to regain his senses. He nodded to Cyborg to tell him he was fully awake and could take control of the situation.

In a tender way that Cyborg had always dreamed of touching Starfire, Robin cupped her cheek and smiled. The alien moaned again as her eyes fluttered open and locked with Robin's mask. He exited the T-Car and she floated behind him, the two staying imperviously close to one another.

Cyborg blinked sadly, shutting the doors that his teammates had been too busy other to do so.

Placing his hans on his hips he took a final glance around the garage and flicked off the light, the room now bathed in darkness. With that, he followed his friends into the tower for a much needed recharge.

Author's Note: So, yeah, this is just a set-up chapter. Sorry there wasn't a lot of action. The actual story takes place a year or two after this incident. I know it seems to be centered a little more around Cyborg, but the next chapter will focus onRaven. And believe me, this story _will _earn it's M rating.

Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of...A Different Kind of Love!

P.S. Please read and review. Please? There are cookies! I promise!


	2. Long Talks and Car Parts

Second Part of A Different Kind of Love: Long Talks and Car Parts

Written By: Snow Illusion

Summary of Previous Chapter: Terra was revived, Cyborg and Raven had a nice chat in the car ride home.

Author's Note: I'm actually surprised how fast I wrote this chapter. There's a little more Cyborg and Raven interaction, and definitely more action (though maybe not the kind you think.) Enjoy!

It took a little longer for Robin and Starfire to settle into the same couplehood Beast Boy and Terra had so effortlessly flown into moments after her awakening. Months after Terra had joined the team, the only thing Robin and Starfire had shared were stolen glances and blushing cheeks.

And frankly, Raven was sick of it.

"All this sexual tension is driving me insane," she stated blandly over dinner one night.

The Titans stared blankly at her, except for Terra and Beast Boy, who were far too busy feeding each other tofu chinese food to notice.

Raven picked at her chalmein as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary. Robin's chopsticks clattered to the table with a sickening crack, and his mask was wide with worry and anxiety while his mouth bogged up and down like a fish out of water.

Before he could say anything, Starfire interrupted him. "Excuse me, friends," she said, her voice sweet and sprinkled with sugar. "What is this 'sexual tension?'" She took a delicate hand and wrapped her fingers around Robin's wrist, her jade eyes clouded over with curiousity.

"It's - It's - It's..." Robin stuttered, his thoughts now completley filled with the physical contact he was now experiencing with the beautiful alien princess. She blinked, still awaiting the answer, unaware of the burning passion and lust she had erupted inside the Boy Wonder by a simple touch.

Cyborg's roast lamb rolled carelessly around in his soft human mouth as he watched the Titan squirm in his seat. His mechanical heart beat fast against his hollow chest as his predictions were slowly coming true. If Robin and Starfire finally admitted their feelings, there would be nothing holding them back. He gulped, beads of sweat beginning to cultivate on what was left of his human forehead.

Raven mentally banged her head on the table. Her teammates could be so stupid sometimes! She pushed back her chair with the force of a frustrated half-demon and swept herself into her room where she would wait until the tower had emptied, and would later re-emerge to lay on the couch with a cup of hot herbal tea.

Starfire did not tear her gaze from her leader and tightened her grip, sending electric pulses through Robin's skin.

Cyborg suddenly grew comfortable as he was surrounded by the two couples; albeit one had not truly formed yet. A giggle broke his htoughts as he turned to Beast Boy and Terra who were now engaged in a food fight. Noodles flung themselves between the two lovebirds, spraying the other teens with sauce.

Sighing lightly, Cyborg stirred his own meal lamely between his chopsticks as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. _They're so happy with eachother..._ he thought to himself as he eyed Beast Boy through the corner of his computerized eye. It seemed as if the changeling was glowing and humming with pure joy. He looked so alive, so indescribably human. Robin and Starfire had forgotten the Raven mishap and had created thir own version of a foodfight, with Starfire rubbing teriyaki sauce over Robin's high and strong cheekbones, and Robin pouring columns of rice through her hair.

Admist the raining rice and "flying noodles of dooooom!" as Beast Boy would later describe, Cyborg found himself on the path to his own room, knowing when he was not needed nor wanted.

That was the true beginnings of the Robin and Starfire relationship. A swift kiss on the cheek on the next Valentine's Day would initiate the physical and mental recognition of their love for one anohter, but it was _that _conversation in which the two of them had admitted their own feelings to themselves.

It was now nearly two years after Terra had joined the crime fighting team. The Titans were now on the edge of their teenage years and on the brink of adulthood. Their hormones were finally setting down ("Not that you could tell with Terra and Beast Boy," Raven would proclaim) and the maturity of age began to instill itself in their minds. Conversations of the future constantly plagued the team - How long would they protect the city, and how long would they stay friends? And in Beast Boy, Terra, Robin, and Stafire's situation, would they always love one nother with the same passion as they did at that very moment?

It was an easy question with an even easier answer.

It was a normal day in the Tower, at least according to the gothic Raven. Starfire was attemtping to bake another sponge cake in which Robin would be the unsuspecting subject one again, and the Boy Wonder crowded around her, making sure she didn't burn herself or use too much of one ingredient.

And Beast Boy and Terra...Raven didn't like to think what _they _were doing, although you would quickly find out if you stepped to near Beast Boy's room. Too many a times had Raven heard the loud moans through her wall or accidentally stepped into the bathroom while Beast Boy and Terra were "innocently" taking a shower together.

Cringing inwardly, she saw that Robin and Starfire were promptly on the same trail that Terra and Beast Boy were on.

"But Robin, what about the sponge cake!" Starfire cried as he slid her backside against the tile of the counter and inched his torso between her spread legs, planting kisses around her shimmering neck.

"It can wait," he grumbled as his physical need took control of his body and he grined his hips against hers even though they were both fully clothed.

Raven slammed her book shut, but the two were so wrapped up in their actions the tower could have collapsed and it wouldn't have stopped them. Muttering constantly under her breath, she thought rapidly where she could go to escape the lovebirds of the tower.

She stepped into the elavator and had a fleeting thought of just camping inside the metal box when another notion entered her mind.

Where was Cyborg?

Tentatively, she pushed the button leading to the garage lightly and hugged her book to the waist. Light filtered in through the windows of hte elevator and blinked repeatedly over the form of the stand still Raven.

The sound of grating machinery and grunts greeted her and Raven wondered if this environment would be any better than the previous one. Leaning her slender frame against a large, random metallic instrument, she gave an inconspicious cough.

Cyborg rolled himself from underneath the T-Car and looked at what appeared to be the upside down Raven from his point of view.

"Oh, hey Raven," he said, rolling back to his position under his baby.

"Hi," she responded dryly, clicking her tongue against the roof her mouth. Her eyes flickered over the rancid Titan garage and she suddenly remembered why she never visited the half-machine while he was working.

"What brings you to my lair?" Cyborg asked playfully, his voice accompanied with the steely grate of a bolt tightening.

Raven frowned, her body limp. She closed her eyes as if trying to wash out the horrible images of her teammates in unruly positions.

"I had to get away from _them_," she said, a bite edged into her voice. Cyborg was fully aware who 'them' was. He nodded slightly even though she couldn't see it.

"Join the club," he grunted, his strength pulled into a simple action under the car. Raven watched him with blank eyes for a few seconds before he finally asked her for help.

"Raven, could you hand me that wrench?"

"What size, the four inch or the six inch?"

Cyborg's jaw dropped. He was completely flabbergasted. How did she...when did she...

Ravne smiled genuinely as she bent down and handed him the six inch. Their eyes met briefly and he acknowledged the smile before she was out of sight again.

"Not all those books I read are magic books," she answered for him, flinging her fingers through her violent hair out of nervous habit. She had never admitted the kinds of books she read to anyone before.

"Well that's good," Cyborg interjected, brushing off what Raven had found so soul-shattering. "Because I need some help."

"What?"

"You heard me, I need help."

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between the two before Cyborg spoke again. "Come on. If you're going to hid out here, you're put some elbow grease in."

Raven had never been demanded to do anything like that before, but found herself strangely comforted by the fact she was needed.

"All right..." she responded, crawling next to her friend, alread covered in oil spots and feeling dirtier than she ever had in her life.

For the next few hours, the two companions labored. Finally, Cyborg clapped a large hand on Raven's shoulder, grinning from metal ear to metal ear. They were both tired and dirty, but their work was well worth the wait. The T-Car shined in the dingy garage like it had never shined before. A flicker of another smile played on Raven's features.

"Good job," Cyborg complimented, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, her eyes filled with compassion. The work had not only taken her mind off the couples, it was actually enjoyable. There was a true product to the hard process her and Cyborg had partcipated in.

A large yawn punctuated the stale air and Raven looked over to the wasted robotic man.

"I guess it's time for bed..." she said, her voice tinted with sadness and her head drooping slightly. Cyborg noticed, but decided not to tease her about it.

"Not necessarily, I'm just a little tired," he said, plopping down on the disgusting floor. Reaching for a metal part that Raven had never taken notice of before, he clicked it open and it revealed itself to be a refrigerator full of sandwiches and snacks.

Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"I had these down here, just in case I didn't want to have dinner up there," he said, motioning towards the elevator and ultimately referring in the kitchen with the couples. He patted the ground next to him and Raven joined him in a brief snack, nibbling on the edge of a cheese and turkey sandwhich.

"So...what other kind of books do you read?" Cyborg asked after a sweet, not awkward, silence.

Raven swallowed a particularly large piece of turkey. She wasn't sure why she was going to answer the question, only that she was going to.

"Everything, really. Romance, science-fiction, mechanical do-it-yourself types, historical recounts and biographies, comic books...anything and everything," she reiterated, eyeing the refrigerator oddly.

"What?" Cyborg asked after he saw her gaze linger. He smiled slighlty and pulled out a frosty beer. "Oh, you mean this?"

"Yes, I mean _that,_" she emphasized, pointing at the alcohol.

Cyborg chuckled and handed her one. "I get them all the time. It helps me relax."

Not completely satisfied with the answer, Raven just held the cool drink to her forehead where the condensation cooled her.

"How?"

Cyborg's eyes dropped as he popped open his own and took a chug. "No one really has the guts to ask me for an I.D.," he said sadly. It was evident that if he had not had those huge mechanical parts, he would still look like a normal teenager. Unfortunately, because he was half robot, he was robbed of a lot of childish tendencies.

Raven nodded and handed him back the beer. She would not be joining him in drinking that night. If Cyborg wanted to throw himself a pity party, it was fine by Raven, but she would not be an invite.

Standing up, she brushed off her leotard and made a disgusting sound. "I'm filthy," she said.

Cyborg smiled. "We'll get you a uniform so next time you won't be so dirty."

"Next time?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah. Next time."

"Okay. That sounds...nice," she admitted. Before Cyborg could say anything else, she was already on the way to the elevator in which a nice, long, and hot shower awaited her at the top of the Tower. And if Terra and Beast Boy were already in there, then she'd just have to make it a _menage-a-trois_, wouldn't she?

Author's Note: Eep. I actually liked this chapter. Yay for adult themes! Previews for Chapter 3: Expect a lot of revealing from both Raven and Cyborg, especially about BB/Starfire and their pasts. So y'all come back now, ya here?

Snow Illusion

P.S. You know you wanna review. You knooow you wanna review. Come on. Who's my big reviewer? You are!


	3. A Little Trade Off

Third Part of A Different Kind of Love: A Little Trade-Off

Written by: Snow Illusion

Summary of Previous Chapter: Raven and Cyborg spent some quality in the garage after trying to escape the couples - Robin/Starfire and BB/Terra.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

Raven and Cyborg sat upon a large cherry picker. After they had finished their previous work on the now beautiful and technologically updated T-Car, they had quickly moved onto the T-Sub/T-Rocket. Raven wiped sweat from her brow as she examined the cross wires that had accidently sent off the turbo boost while her and Cyborg worked. They were both covered in dust and exhaust fumes.

"Play some stank ball."

Raven blinked and stopped her actions immediately. She turned to face her partner, her facial expression the equivalent of a death glare.

"I think not."

"Oh, I think so."

And before Raven could even utter another complaint, a man-made ball of stinky socks and garbage was being thrown in her general direction. It made a sickening sploosh against her face as it fell to the garage floor. A large vein popped in her forehead.

Cyborg could not contain his laughter.

"Shut. Up."

He did not do as the half-demon commanded. Instead, he held his robotic sides as if he was bursting at the bolts. A few tears fell from his human eye as he tried to contain himself.

"You didn't...didn't even move! I'm brilliant, brilliant!" he managed to say through breath stealing chuckles.

Ignoring the laughter ridden robot, Raven used her telekinetic powers to send the revolting circular object flying towards Cyborg.

In the middle of another gut wrenching snicker, Cyborg was cut short by his own horrifying creation smacking him in the face as well.

"Ha. Ha," Raven laughed mockingly. "See, it's not fun. Point proven."

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"This is fucking hilarious."

Once again, before she could interject, the pure retching smell of the ball reached her nostrils and she was pounded by Beast Boy's year old socks that hadn't been washed in twice that long.

The game was on.

Raven and Cyborg played the game for a good hour before they both fell upon the floor, both of them engaged in a good chortle. The ball lay sprawled and completely destroyed somewhere at the edge of the garage, where it would no doubt kill the rodent problem the two Titan's had encountered while spending so much time down there.

Sitting up, Cyborg handed her a beer and Raven thanked him obligingly. They both took a swig of their own drink and Raven was surprised that she had begun joining him in his ritual alcoholic turns. He had been right; a beer was a great refreshment after a mechanic's day of work.

Breathing heavily, the two halflings enjoyed each other's company in silence, their thoughts still dwelling on the mortifying amusument Cyborg and Beast Boy had managed to create through boredom.

Wiping her hands on her gray suit, she tipped her newsboyish hat. It was a part of her new uniform that Cyborg had graciously given her. She left the garage in the same fashion she did every night. Without any word or warning. Cyborg watched her leave with narrowed eyes, burrowing his beer inbetween his legs.

"Well fine then," he said to the disappearing figure, sticking out his tongue.

Raven yawned slightly as her internal clock told her it was too early in the morning for anyone else to be up. Exiting her room after another fitful night of sleep, she levitated to the kitchen, hoping to fix herself a nice morning cup of herbal tea.

To her dismay, she was not the only awake.

"I'll make love to you, like you want me to!"

The voice of the team mate she had been spending so much time with lately floated to her ears and Raven cringed. It didn't matter how much of a good time she had with Cyborg, the morning was her time and her time alone.

"What are you doing here?"

With a girlish squeak, Cyborg turned around from the stove. His frying pan sizzled as he overturned an omelette.

"Raven! You scared the bejesus out of me!"

"I'm sure I did," she quipped, blinking. Was he making breakfast?

"Good morning, friends!"

The sing-song voice of Starfire joined them as she waltzed into the room, throwing her hands into the air, her red hair glimmering in the dull sunlight of early morning.

Raven clenched her fists. Why the hell was everyone up?

"Why good morning Starfire!" Cyborg responded in a voice that rivaled Starfire's perkiness. She grinned happily and sniffed the heavily scented air of eggs and bacon. She gasped in pleasure and clasped her hands together in joy.

"Are you making a _yellten ufarnian_!" she exclaimed happily, her mouth watering at the sight at her omelette.

Raven sighed and smacked her forehead with her palm. It looked like she would not be alone this morning. Quickly making her own breakfast, she nursed her herbal tea as she took a seat on the sofa, trying to prepare her mind for the meditation she would be participating in. After devoting most of her time and energy to Cyborg's inventions, she had missing most of her daily meditation, and found her powers were suffering from it greatly.

"You know it, girl!" Cyborg said, sliding his beautiful breakfast onto her plate. She thanked him graciously and the two of them took a seat at the counter, no doubt talking of training sessions and the cute kittens she had seen in the pet-store on her walk with Robin the previous day.

"Where is Robin?" Raven suddenly asked from the sofa, her eyes closed in deep thought as she took another sip of her tea. It had been so long since she had seen the two of them seperated.

Starfire's expression suddenly saddened and she frowned, turning to what she thought was her best friend. "He said that he must train early this morning," she seemed to recite, as if saying the exact reason that Robin had given her, "...without me," she finished, picking sorrowfully at the breakfast Cyborg had woken up to make for her.

Cyborg took a large intake of breath. Not even his famous omelette could cheer the Tamaranian girl up. Lightly touching his shoulder he smiled. "He probably just needs to focus," he said comfortingly, and Starfire was warmed by his grin.

"You are right," she responded, brightening up immediately. "If I were to join him, we would probably be too busy _norkising!_" She giggled insanely, her face blushing a violent red.

Raven rolled her eyes. _Norkising_ must be the alien's word for boyfriend and girlfriend activities.

Starfire left the kitchen after she had finished her meal. She thanked Cyborg again before she headed off to the bathroom to take a long shower so she would be beautiful when Robin arrived.

"Watch out for Terra and Beast Boy," Raven breathed, her eyes still closed as she took beginning deep breaths.

The sounds of Cyborg cleaning washed over her and echoed in the Tower as Raven tried to focus on her meditating. He no longer sang the song he was singing before Starfire had joined them. Instead, his movements seemed to be slower and labored.

Raven tried not to think of it, but she couldn't help it. She would figure out what was bothering Cyborg...and then she would meditate.

"You know..." she began, trying out her first tactic. "You're not hiding anything."

His action's ceased as he curled his fists on the counter and leaned over the sink, his eyes shut forcefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered through a tight jaw.

"Oh, I think you do," Raven pressed on, walking towards the half-machine, her dark blue coat trailing behind her. Her mouth curved into a heated frown...what could be hurting him so much?

He didn't say anything for awhile, just kept himself in the same position, his chest moving up and down with each hard breath he managed to breathe.

"I...can't stand it."

Raven didn't say anything, but continued to watch with worrying eyes.

"I'll never have her."

And she understood in an instant. Breakfast for Starfire. The looks, the gazes. The awful quietness when her and Cyborg had rarely joined in dinner with the rest of the Titan's. The way his voice would jump when she was around, and the way it would drop when she was not.

The two stood there for what seemed like hours. Raven refused to move. She would be here if and when he was ready to talk.

He wasn't.

After a long silence he finished his cleaning without saying another word to Raven. She cast her eyes downward trying to think of anything that would relieve his deep furrowing pain.

"Come on," she said, her fingers falling upon his steely arm.

He looked up, surprised at the contact. He had never felt Raven's touch upon him before. He felt at peace as his gaze locked upon her violet eyes.

She nodded her head towards her room and Cyborg followed wordlessly. When her metal door slid open, he walked in quietly, and Raven was glad that he didn't make any jokes.

She thought too soon.

"I like this whole I'm-a-half-demon-who-was-prophecized-to-destroy-the-world-but-I-didn't-because-I'm-cool-like-that theme you've got going on," he commented, taking in the girl's room. Black candles flickered as spellbooks lined the walls and the dark blue room seemed to pulse at Cyborg's presence.

"Shut. Up," was Raven's response as she took a few candles and spread them into a circle. She gripped Cyborg's hand as she guided him into the center with her, a pentagram glowing at their feet. She levitated and used some of her powers to have Cyborg float across her. She crossed her legs and Cyborg followed.

"Now close your eyes," she said in a soft voice that was unfamiliar to Cyborg. She closed her eyes and felt peace surround her as the process of meditating began.

"I said close them," she reiterated.

"How did you do that!" he demanded, seeing that her eyes were still unoped to the world.

"I'm gifted," she said in a monotonous tone as Cyborg followed her instructions.

"Now repeat after me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Cyborg took a deep breath, unsure what Raven was getting at. He shrugged and rolled his eye. What was the worse that could happen? "Azarth Metrion Zinthos," Cyborg repeated.

After a few more tries, Cyborg threw his hands up in frustration.

"This is ridiculous, Raven!"

Her eyes snapped open as her meditation was suddenly halted. She was finally getting somewhere when he had interrupted her. She cocked an eyebrow and waited for his explanation.

"This voodoo is all well and good for someone, someone like you! But I'm...I'm..." he struggled to say what was on his mind as his human eye began to twitch nervously.

"What?" Raven asked, determined to coax what the man would say.

"I'm a robot. I'm just...bolts and parts."

Raven sighed. He had so much learn.

"But you're also human," she said in the same soft voice she had used before. Cyborg decided right there that he liked it.

"Not enough," he said sadly.

She took another breath. "You also have spirit."

He looked up at her again, his visible eye full of hope. He begged her to continue in his body language.

"Remember when you defeated Brother Blood? You used your spirit. Every living thing has a spirit, Cyborg. And as much as you think you don't, you do. Now repeat after me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her voice was harsh, but laced with comfort.

She shut off her connection to the outside world as she inwardly drew in peace and tranquility, and she knew deep in her heart that Cyborg had joined her.

Flashes of Starfire kept reappearing in Cyborg's mind, but he forced them down as he repeated Raven's mantra in his deep and strong voice.

Raven felt even stronger with Cyborg accompanying her and was glad that she had invited him along. Not only would this help him ease the pain of heartbreak, but she found that she had gained more than a partner. She had gained companionship.

Author's Note: Um...yay? Not much to say here. I'm hoping this was more than a filler chapter. I have a few ideas for the next one, but I'm still not sure where I'm going with the story. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the following week. Thanks for reading!

P.S. Please review. I really want to make sure that I'm keeping them both in character, and I would love some critique. Thank you!


	4. Raven and The Beast

Fourth Part of A Different Kind of Love: Raven and The Beast

Written by: Snow Illusion

Summary of Previous Chapter: Raven discovers that Cyborg is in love with Starfire, and in an attempt to ease his pain, asked him to join her in meditating.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur for the resident goth of Titan Tower. When she wasn't in the garage fixing or tending to an abstract gadget, Cyborg's metallic fingers were curling over her own slender ones and forcefully steering her into her room where they would meditate for hours on end. Raven thought she would never think this obstrosity, but by Azar it had reached the brink of insanity.

She was tired of meditating.

Wary of letting Cyborg into her room alone with her mirror looming over the both of them like a demented banner, most of the violet-haired youth's time was spent scoffing and awkwardly trying to convince the half-robot that meditating too much could be hazardous to your health.

"But Raven, you do it all the time!" he whined one morning, the two of them having a metaphorical tug-of-war match. She pushed her index finger to her pursed lips and released a low hiss. It was still early in the morning, and the other Titans were currently wrapped around each other, trying to forget the outside world that interrupted their perfect relationship.

He balled his fists as if he was some some overgrown cyberkinetic baby. Raven was surprised he wasn't stamping his feet and throwing a full-blown temper tantrum.

Sighing lightly, she knew how hard it must be for Cyborg to watch Starfire walk into the sunset hand-in-hand with another male. And not just any male: the alpha male. The leader. The Boy Wonder. The male that Cyborg looked to for direction and friendship, the male that Cyborg looked _up _to, in general.

At least he wasn't the stupid comedian Raven had fallen for.

Torn between meditating the fifth time that day even though the first rays of the sun had barely danced over the frosty mountaintops, and gurgling her first cup of soothing herbal tea, Raven swimmed in her own misty mind, trying desperately to make a decision before Cyborg made one for her.

"Okay," she said after a few minutes of tension, closing her eyes as her facial muscles contracted and tightened.

Cyborg perked up onto the balls of his feet, awaiting the half-demon's drawn out answer.

"Okay," she repeated, wary of what she was about to let happen. _Unthinkable!_ screeched the people of her homeland's voice inside her skull. _Inviting a life-force into your sanctuary unattended!_

She blocked it from her mind and she sliced the air with her hand, as if defeating the ways and rituals of times past.

"Here's the plan," she droned, her purple eyes finally peeking through heavy lids. "I'm going to go to the kitchen for tea," she stated slowly, explaining it to Cyborg as if he was a child. "And you're going to go straight into the circle. No detours, no looking around. Just straight to the candles, robot boy. And when you get there, you will sit down, close your eyes, and repeat _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ until you have no more breath to breathe."

Cyborg gave a surprisingly characteristic squeal of happiness and hugged her tightly. Raven averted her gaze, unable to look over the metal man's bulging shoulder. Touch she had craved for so long, as long as Trigon had been destroyed, surrounded her and seemed to sink into her very soul. But instead of warming her, icy stalactites seemed to pierce her tender heart.

She coughed and Cyborg released his two-ton grip, and Raven felt her dainty feet make contact with the floor. She gave a tiny smile.

"I trust you."

These simple words rang through the deserted hallway and through the depths of Cyborg's thoughts long after she had left him for tea.

_I trust you._

He breathed slowly as he focused on the three words. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

_I trust you._

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Another deep breath. Fingers to palm, crossed legs. The candles danced and illuminated his hollow figure. He had to concentrate. Raven's room was purely for meditation, not thoughtless wanderings.

_I trust you._

He popped his human eye open, and he saw to his dismay that the room had grown darker. A feeling of foreboding etched it's away through his armor plated chest. His eye trailed against the silky wall, where it fell upon Raven's mirror. A single strip of reflective light was slashed over the shimmery surface, and Cyborg squinted, trying to look deeper and deeper. His eye softened as a shadowy figure appeared in the far depths of the mirror, and began to flesh out and clear as it came closer.

_I trust you._

Cyborg blinked as he quickly shut his eyes. What was he doing looking in Raven's mirror? She trusted him to come in her room, alone, and he was screwing it up.

He took another deep breath, shaking any stray thoughts from his mind.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

* * *

Raven sat on the sofa, her right fist clenching and unclenching while her left fist was tilting her mug between her pale lips and the hot tea streaked down her throat.

She questioned her decision to let Cyborg reside in her room without her watching eye, and it showed in her demeanor: ridgidly straight back, set jaw, tensed muscles. She was Raven on the edge.

She only relaxed a little when Beast Boy strode into the room, making a beeline to the dusty Game Station.

She brushed strands of her dark hair away from her face. Beast Boy didn't notice.

He was a green blur as he hooked up the sprawling cords which were snaked around furniture chairs and coiled through the carpet. His solitary fang glistened as the first words of the game flashed onto the large plasma screen.

Raven abandoned her now tepid tea and curled her legs to her chest, completely intending to watch Beast Boy and his amusing antics.

"What's up, Ravie!" he exclaimed rather than asked as he, too, sat on the edge of the sofa, anticipating the gameplay he had left to rot after Terra had plainly stated she was moving into BB's room.

"Nothing," Raven dryly responded, her violet eyes flickering slightly as the blinding lights of the game almost induced a seizure.

Any remaining thoughts of Cyborg were flushed away as Raven continued to watch the comedian play over the next hour.

"Come on, come on!" Beast Boy panted, now on his feet which he shifted his weight frantically. His thumbs were scattering across the controller pad maddeningly as Raven noticed sweat cultivating on his upper lip.

"Yes, yes!" he moaned in victory and Raven was forcefully reminded of the sounds she often heard slinking under the cracks in the door that lead to his room. And Raven knew _those_ moans had nothing to do with video games.

He collapsed upon the couch, thoroughly tired from his adventure. The word **WINNER **was glowing sporadically and Raven had to shake her head to break the almost hypnotic spell.

Beast Boy was grinning as he lightly punched Raven in the arm in friendly banter.

"I knew I could do it!"

"Where's Terra?"

The simple question didn't faze him as it did Starfire. He seemed not to be insecure in any sense. He knew Terra would be there no matter what, as he had been there for her.

"Shower."

"Alone?"

This inquisition struck a cord with the boy and he laughed gleefully, almost proud of his accomplishments. He shrugged happily.

"You know how love is."

It became eerily silent after his remark, as **WINNER **still gleamed, now contradictory to the somber mood that had settled over the Titans.

"No...I don't..." Raven trailed, surprised at her own daring. Scorching tears burned in the corner of her eyes, but she pushed them back, lest the oven or microwave burst into uncontrollable flames.

Beast Boy didn't know how to react. Raven never opened up to him. So he did the only thing he'd ever done when the half-demon revealed emotions.

He hugged her.

It was the second hug she had received in the span of two hours; the touch she craved torn down barriers she wasn't even aware she had built, and the changeling's gripped tightened, his green skin clashing horribly with her ivory's.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what was bothering her, but it didn't matter. He would be there for her always.

He released her after a few minutes and she wiped her eyes ashamedly.

"I'm---"

"---don't," Beast Boy finished. "Don't...apologize." He smiled comfortingly and Raven felt at ease again. The words Azarath Metrion Zinthos were leisurely floating through her mind as she tried to regain her focus.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and was suddenly afraid for a split second that she would burst into tears again.

A drabble of mucus dripped from her nose and she wiped it away before responding to the changeling's question.

"I love you."

This was not expected.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and picked at his collar. He was suddenly very hot and itchy. was the room getting smaller?

"Um...thanks?" he said, trying to brighten the mood. It didn't work.

Raven still sat in the fetal position, her head turned in profile view. Her eyes were full of sorrow as her insides twisted painfully inside her, screaming in protest in agony. Her heart fluttered against her ribcage, a bird desperate to fly free.

She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't sure if there _was_ anything else to say. She sniffed the air in a sort of dejected way and Beast Boy felt a lump form in his throat. He could never make her truly happy; the way he was.

But he could try.

"I love Terra."

"I know," she croaked, tears beginning to simmer again. She would not cry these.

His arms twitched. He wanted to hold Raven again, hold her until the pain finally ebbed away. Ebbed away into what? Her silence? Her apathetic nature? Beast Boy did not enjoy that Raven.

She pushed her palm onto her forehead and she sighed, practically laughing at herself for her stupid public display of affection. Her mouth opened slightly.

No one would ever know if she was going to say anything after that because at that second Beast Boy's lips were swiftly upon hers. Her back was shocked straight as her eyes snapped wide, and before she had the pleasure of surrendering to the kiss, she was alone once again, her lips now seemingly naked wihtout the aforementioned Beast Boy attatched to them.

His hot breath played upon her ear and she smiled.

"You have to let go." He was speaking with wisdom that surpassed him in age.

Raven understood, her eyes peacefully shutting. He had given her the only thing he could.

Closure.

When Raven would reopen her eyes, she would be alone, Beast Boy no doubt kissing Terra with the same lips Raven had the pleasure of experiencing. She gave a shuddering breath and noticed a splintering crack down the middle of the plasma TV.

She had to focus. Too much emotions.

Deep breaths.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

And somehwere, in the deep depths of Raven's room, a half-machine was repeating the same mantra.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

And unbeknowest to the two teens, they were connected.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter kicked total ass. I'm sorry, but I'm really proud of this, and I think it it's one of my best works. So much better than the last chapter. Sorry about that guys. It was rushed, and I wrote it in front of the computer. I find I write better with a pen and paper...don't know why. Well, you know the drill, please review and whatnot! Next chap should be up in a few days. 


	5. Day's Journey Into Night

Fifth Part of A Different Kind of Love: Day's Journey Into Night

Written by: Snow Illusion

Summary of Previous Chapter: Raven begrudgingly let Cyborg into her room alone to meditate, and she also received a kiss from Beast Boy when she told him she loved him.

* * *

"Titans, go!"

The shriek battle cry reverberated harshly in the mechanical workings of Cyborg's ear. He felt gears shift and sonic energy course through his robotic arm as it configured itself into a homemade weapon.

Crashes and booms littered the abandoned warehouse as Cyborg growled and pointed his canon to their evil foe. Dark strips of Azarathian magic kept appearing and disappearing, circling the team madly and creating a dizzying effect of force fields.

Cyborg was blown back momentarily as a steaming burst of energy erupted from his mechanical arm and made contact with the gooey outer shell of Plasmus. A loud hiss came from the genetically mutated human and he stumbled slightly, loosing his enormous footing.

Robin took this as his cue.

The Boy Wonder leapt into the air, twisting his ever-growing steel baton above his head before driving it into the soft under belly of the enemy. A neon barrage of starbolts accompanied the stab as the resident alien made her way to the scene, her normally jade eyes burning with the power of a thousand emerald suns.

The changeling and terrakinetic, on the other hand, were busy with the towering Cinderblock who did not even dare to feel the crushing power of Terra's boulders. Beast Boy had long ago morphed himself into a rugged mountain ram and was currently charging into the brick; horn's first. When he made contact, a sickening crack joined the other frightening and morbid sounds of battle and Beast Boy fell to the floor, completely knocked out and ultimately reverting back to his elf form.

Terra tried not to lose focus, but couldn't help from letting her eyes trail to her fallen friend. _He'll be fine, he'll be fine!_ She struggled to tell herself, dodging more and more powerful blows from the hated enemy, Cinderblock. The beams that supported the ceiling began to crumble and sawdust rained from above, sprinkling into Terra's eyesight and setting off her allergies.

The sneeze that came forth from the tiny teen made the loudest grumble of all as the very ground the Titan's were fighting upon began to break apart and deteriorate. She lurched forward and dug her fingernails into the Earth, fighting to keep her balance. Dry heaving and trying to keep her allergies under control, she stretched out to find the sleeve of Beast Boy's Doom Patrol uniform and sighed. He was alright. Pulling him to the side, she held him in her arms and stroked his pale green forehead. Neither of them would be useful for battle now.

"Azarath Metrion _Zinthos._"

These three words were not used for meditation. Raven's wrists clicked together as her eyes glowed a burning white and a large, shadowy bird exploded from her back and dove straight towards Cinderblock. He seemed to laugh almost mockingly as Raven's soul-self did nothing to damage his rocky exterior.

"I need some help over here," Raven said in her same as always monotone voice, levitating to the right and missing a death inducing blow.

"Got your back!" Cyborg reassured, letting his buzzing arm drop to his side. "You guys got it?" he cried towards Starfire and Robin who nodded fervently, and Cyborg was immediately running towards the other side of the warehouse.

Cyborg sprung from the ground, gripping his hands together and his legs bent to give him extra momentum. With his own gut-wrenching howl, he brought his fists down upon the rough shoulders of the adversary and Cinderblock gave his own anguish cry as he finally fell upon his knees, a large crack now splintering down his side. Before he could even regain his strength, Cyborg's canon was fully charged and pointed directly in between his eyes.

Cinderblock whimpered.

The blast could have been seen miles away. A large eruption of blue sparks enveloped the warehouse and flew into the night sky. It was if a volcano had spewed azure lava and it was now threatening the city. Instead, it evaporated and left only the defeated Cinderblock.

"We have defeated them!"

Starfire's voice was pleasant and warm, but did nothing to lift the Titan's spirits. Most of them turned their head to look through the giant hole Cyborg had created in the roof, pieces of jagged wood pointing every which way.

The only thing they could hear now was the occasional cough from Terra, who was seen wiping her nose every few seconds and then rubbing her fingers on Beast Boy's outfit. Damn her allergies.

Cyborg was panting, his large chest rising up and down steadily in a rhythmic beat. His eyes were fastened upon the ruins of the warehouse, and the scattered parts of Cinderblock. He had…destroyed him. Robin had said never to destroy the enemies, only to capture them, so they could be punished by the justice department. _It is not our job to annihilate them_, Robin's voice echoed in his mind and Cyborg cringed, his arm finally returning to what Cyborg saw as normal. _Our job is to make sure they are tried. The courts will discipline them._

He did not even forgive himself when Robin's hand was suddenly patting him on his shoulder. The touch seemed foreign and unnecessary.

"You did what you had to do."

Cyborg's head drooped, unable to listen to what his leader was telling him.

"No, Robin," was all he could say before the warehouse shook to its very foundation and the Titan's gasped. How could they have forgotten?

"Titans---"

He was cut off as Plasmus' razor sharp teeth were biting into a certain half-demon's leotard and ivory flesh. It was Raven, who seemed to not even be there as the Titan's were contemplating the destruction of Cinderblock. Raven, who seemed to melt into the background. And Raven, who was now on the verge of death.

She did not even give a cry of pain as Plasmus released his grip and Raven spiraled to the ground, her arms flailing about as her back hit the floor and she jumped for a second before settling completely. She turned her head to the side and her jaw slacked open, blood staining her ripped uniform and her wounds gasping and widening, gasping as if they needed air to open up and infect her blood system. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to convulse.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire sobbed as she came to her dearest friend and held her close to her body. The dark blood that continued to seep from her ragged internal organs splattered against Starfire's golden body, but Starfire took no notice. Terra wanted to be there with the two, but she was busy with her own injured Titan.

Cyborg and Robin locked eyes and knew what they had to do. There was some unfinished business to attend to regarding this particular villain.

* * *

The only sounds that Cyborg could hear now were the beeps of the ever steady heart monitor. They invaded the room and left the air and mood feeling stale before fading, only to spring up again seconds later.

He was sitting next to her bed.

Her hospital bed.

Raven was in the infirmary all because of him. Because of Cyborg's stupid mistake. If only he hadn't destroyed Cinderblock and side tracked the Titan's focus. If only he had realized Plasmus had not been smashed by his blast as he had thought before. For one, shiny moment, he actually thought he was that powerful.

He was so damn stupid.

The other Titan's had left her side long ago. Robin grumbling something about training and thinking up something to tell the mayor when he realized two of the most infamous villains of Jump City had died, and had not been sentenced to jail. Starfire left the room blubbering and was soon seen in the kitchen baking numerous pies. Robin would later tell the team not to bother her and to just taste her creations when they were finished. It was her way of dealing.

Terra and Beast Boy never showed their faces, not even at dinner. A large, unruly bump had formed in the back of his head and the two spent their time in bed, holding each other and shutting out the real world. If they could hold each other just long enough, maybe everything would fix itself.

Cyborg hadn't moved in the week following the attack. Not to even meditate, though he desperately wanted to feel the comfort of Raven's dark room and candles. It had become like a second home to him, even though it was located in the Titan's Tower.

Raven laid still. As deathly still as the second she had been ravaged against and broken through. Why wasn't she on the alert? Why hadn't she sensed Plasmus coming behind her?

And why was Cyborg so damn stupid?

He had asked these questions and a million more so many times he couldn't make sense of them anymore. They were just words now. Nothing more than hollow words. And words meant nothing now; words wouldn't bring Raven back to conscious. He was surprised at how much he missed her dry wit, her tiny hands on the back of his as they screwed in another endless bolt into the T-Car, and the flipping of old and worn pages of a spell book in the living room as he and Beast Boy played video games.

In the midst of the couple outbreak, she had become his best friend, his confidant.

And he didn't know if he could stand to lose her.

Robin had assured Cyborg and the others countless times that Raven would be fine. She was just healing herself, slowly. The two had a bond that Cyborg would never understand and Cyborg had to take the leader's word. There was nothing else to rely on.

"Come on, Raven," Cyborg repeated, even though he was sure she couldn't hear her. He stroked the back of her hand softly with his automatic fingers and wished fleetingly that somehow this time, she would feel him and suddenly awaken, asking monotonously why he was touching her and glaring at him through heavy lids and emotionless eyes.

He chuckled sadly and abandoned his movement. She wouldn't awaken, at least not today. She had extensive injuries and Robin warned them it would probably take at least another week before she would see the world again.

She squirmed unconsciously and Cyborg jumped, but she immediately went back to the immobile state she was in before, and Cyborg cursed himself for actually believing she would rouse.

The sliding doors alerted that another Titan was entering, and Cyborg closed his eyes. He needed to be alone right now, with her. It was his fault; he should be here. Not them.

"Dude…" whispered Beast Boy, as he came to the other side of the half-demon and began to stroke her violet hair lovingly. Cyborg felt jealousy rage inside his body. No one should touch Raven, not when she was in this state, not without her consent. He did not voice his concerns.

"Nice to see you out of your room," Cyborg responded coldly, his voice no longer full of the usual warmth and urban tone.

Beast Boy sweat dropped and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hehe," he laughed, trying to forget the serious situation the Titan's had found themselves in. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry doesn't help _her._" Cyborg's gaze trailed the resting form of Raven and his one human eye began to fill with unshed tears. He clenched his fists. No tears. He didn't deserve to cry them.

"Dude…" Beast Boy left this statement hanging and Cyborg narrowed his eye.

"She's going to be all right."

"No, she's not!" Cyborg brashly screamed, exploding from his seat, the stool falling to the ground with a loud crack. Beast Boy backed away from the bed, holding his arms in front of his body, not sure what the half-robot would do.

Cyborg stomped towards his green friend, his footsteps large and booming. His mechanical biceps were taught and strained.

"I did this to her! I did this to her! I can't believe it! It will never…"

He couldn't finish what he was trying to say and buried his face in his palms, his face screwed up in reaction to more burning tears.

Beast Boy moved forward to comfort him but Cyborg lashed out with another angry cry of rage. It was a warning. No one could comfort him except Raven.

"It will never…be alright."

Beast Boy understood and would soon leave the room. Cyborg needed to be alone right now…alone, with his Raven.

* * *

A/N: Whoo. That was…a lot to deal with. Alright, now I need feedback, 'kay? How'd I do on action? I've never been big fan of writing it, so I'd like to know how I did. Thanks for reading! 


	6. The Only Friend She Ever Had

Sixth Part of A Different Kind of Love: The Only Friend She Ever Had

Written by: Snow Illusion

Summary of Previous Chapter: While fighting Cinderblock and Plasmus, Raven is gravely injured, and Cyborg believes it's his fault.

-

Raven woke up exactly a week later. Her lavender eyes opened in the shady medical room and were only greeted by loneliness. Judging by the inky darkness behind the window, she figured it was late at night. Still…it would've been nice to have someone watching over her. Rolling into the fetal position she clasped her arms around her shins and sighed. She didn't want to get out of bed, not yet. Too many things to think about.

It wasn't Cyborg's fault. It wasn't.

She didn't know why he thought it was. It was her own idiotic tendencies that led to her injuries. She had been too busy gazing at him behind her dark hood, silently applauding at his destruction of their long time enemy. It was if his mechanic parts as literally brightened and strengthened as blocks of stone littered the dusty ground of the warehouse. Raven couldn't look away.

And before she knew it, her Azar heritage had failed her, and her senses had not alerted her to the immense danger. The danger of haunting yellow eyes, sharp razor teeth, and hungry gore. She was falling with her sides splitting open. He had ripped her apart as if she was held together only by mere thread.

She wondered if any of the other Titans had even visited her. _Too busy fucking_, she surmised, brushing hair out of her eyes. She had grown disgusted over the couples lately. At first she thought it was normal, the four of them had been overjoyed to find love, and Raven could respect that, even if she couldn't feel this emotion herself. But after befriending Cyborg over the past few weeks, she found herself hating them for not offering the friendship Cyborg gladly provided for her. Friendship was such a wonderful _feeling_, something that she had not admitted to herself for quite awhile. Sure, she wanted to protect her team mates, live with them, eat with them, but she never felt that true connection. Love and compassion was foreign to her. And then Trigon was defeated, a flood gate had opened up in her heart, and she was suddenly aware that she would finally be able to give the team what she thought she had been receiving.

They didn't understand.

And then Raven had felt something else. Something cold. Rejection.

She remembered that night when Terra was revived. She had never seen Beast Boy look so happy. His eyes were alive, his whole body tense with anxiety and nervousness. Raven had never felt that much emotion in her life. And all of a sudden, Terra was released and she was showered with hugs and kisses, and unconditional love.

Why didn't Raven have unconditional love?

She had to remind herself of all the things the Titans had done for her. They had protected her when she said she was the key in destroying the world. But was it because they had truly cared for her? Or was it because simply that, if they had not, the world as they know it would be obliterated?

She didn't know.

All she knew is that she was alone. Even in her greatest time of need, no one had been by her side, hoping, praying that she was alright. And Raven Roth had never to keen of loneliness.

-

Sweat dripped down the smooth skin of his face. He bit his lower lip, drew back his fist, and pounded away. It came into contact with the ragged red punching bag and the fighting instrument swiveled furiously before coming to another pendulum swinging state of rest. Again and again and again. He swung away until he could no longer think or feel. He wanted to be like Raven, emotionless. His insides squirmed heavily and painfully inside him as he pushed the feelings of guilt and, yes, even loneliness to the back to his mind.

In the next punch, the punching bag would unhitch from the ceiling and fall to the floor with a loaded snap. At this point in time, Cyborg felt it would be appropriate to kick it.

And oh, how he kicked it.

He kicked it until it exploded before his eyes. It shriveled and deflated and Cyborg was only satisfied when he had sufficiently torn it to pieces and scattered the cushy insides of the bag to opposite ends of the training room.

"Cyborg."

"Don't."

There were no other words to say. He just needed to find something to kick. Yes, more things to kick. That would solve everything.

He knew she was at the door. He wanted to shut it. He didn't want her to see him in this state, this state of raw anger and depression. Not to mention frustration. Curling his fists he began to pace, not being able to even take a glance at her. He felt he would collapse if he did.

"Cyborg," she repeated, leaning her slender figure against the doorframe. If he thought she would leave him alone to suffer, he was sorely mistaken. She placed one hand on a shapely hip and quirked an eyebrow. "Quite a mess you made," she commented, her eyes narrowing at the destroyed punching bag.

He didn't respond and only kept pacing. If he opened his mouth, he wasn't sure what he would say. A silence unlike any other filled between the two along with other things. Apprehensiveness was one of them.

Along with sexual tension, but neither of them would admit to that.

She did quite a peculiar thing for Raven then. She sauntered to her only friend in Titan's Tower, tapped him on the shoulder, and before he was even aware what was going on, jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into a hug.

It was then that the weight of the situation decided to drop on Cyborg. He dropped to his knees and coiled his large, metallic arms around her small frame and cushioned his shiny forehead into her gray shoulder. They stayed that way for quite awhile.

"I am _so sorry…_" he whispered into her ear and she shivered against his warm breath. Breath was something that was not affected by his mechanical parts. Breath was all his. She did not move from her position.

"You were the only one." Her voice cracked, and Cyborg released his grip. Leaning back he motioned for Raven to loosen her arms as well so he could make eye contact with her. She did as she was asked and Cyborg was surprised to see tears welling in the half-demon's eyes. "What do you mean, boo?" he inquired while smiling, knowing that she hated any kind of slang.

She snickered, but brushed it aside. "You were the only one who stayed by me."

"No, I wasn't. They all came and visited you, Raven," he tried to console, but he could see it was not working. He began to stroke her bobbed hair and she felt strangely at ease.

She shook her head, disproving Cyborg's statement. "No," she murmured. "They came, but they didn't stay. I know…I know you spent nights with me. You waited. You cared."

Cyborg couldn't believe she was saying these things about her closest friends. "Raven, they cared. They love you with all their heart, and don't you believe anything different. If there's anyone you should be discounting, it should be me. I did this to you."

He suddenly couldn't bear her touch against his and he pushed her from his lap and she fell to the ground on her bottom. She growled under her breath, but he didn't care. The urge to kick something came back full force.

"Stop it, Cyborg," she demanded, standing along side him, not quite sure what had ruined the pleasant moment the two were having. "It was not your fault. It was mine."

"Don't you dare say that, Rae!"

The shout echoed in the dimly lit room and Raven's dark eyes widened slightly, taken aback by Cyborg's tone.

"Don't you dare say that," he repeated, his voice low. His head was slightly bent forward, his gaze on the floor. "It was mine. I take full responsibility."

She slapped him.

He held his human face in his mechanical hand. She had hit him. She had hit him in the only place that wasn't scarred. That wasn't something else, something foreign.

Tears that Raven had held back for the past seventeen years of her life slowly trickled down her pale face. But she did not submit to them. Her muscles tightened and she sniffed, her tears coming to a halt.

"Go."

It shook her to the core. The simple commandment shot into her heart harder than any piercing tooth. But she would not give in that easily. She was half-demon, after all.

"No."

Cyborg turned away, still cradling his throbbing face. He smiled despite himself. She was still old Raven, refusing to do anything else told her. She traveled down her own road and fought her own battles. Maybe that was why the two had become so close after all, such complete and utter individuals the teammates were. But that was not the case that moment. What mattered is that if Raven truly believed Cyborg to be her friend, why did she use physical violence against him? His lips curved into a heated frown.

"Fine then. _I'll_ leave."

And Raven was left alone, once again.

-

They hadn't talked for two days. Without the helpful distraction of Cyborg, Raven now had to endure the wrath of the couples. When Terra and Beast Boy weren't groping or swapping spit, they were loudly playing video games which managed to seep through the thick walls of Raven's room when she decided to reside there. Starfire and Robin were no better,perhaps even worsefor the fact being that Starfire found it necessary to tell Raven _everything_ about her and Robin's relationship, their dates, and even their sex life.

"I don't give a shit," Raven said quite harshly one day, slamming her tired spell book in her hands one day before leaving the living room, where Starfire had begun recounting another pointless and fluffy date, and Terra and Beast Boy were fighting over top score in the worthless video game _Wicked Scary: The Return of The Zombie King_.

Starfire blinked, wondering why her friend was so moody lately. Robin's soft hand patted her shoulder and restored confidence in his alien girlfriend. She'll work it out herself, he would say to Starfire, and she, being her naturally cheery self, would take any reason not to worry about Raven, and soon returned to nuzzling her Boy Wonder.

Raven, on the other hand, now found herself in her room which felt oddly confiningandempty without Cyborg. She sat on her bed and tried to restore peace within her mind. She didn't mean to say that to Starfire, it just sort of bubbled over. She and Cyborg had been on shaky ground and it was affecting her, even if she didn't want to acknowledge that fact.

A knock broke her stream of consciousness, and Raven begrudgingly answered it out of pure boredom. If it was Beast Boy asking her to referee another endless match of gaming, she would knock his lights out.

It was not Beast Boy. Nor was it anyone else Raven had suspected.

It was Cyborg, in all his towering and mechanical glory. Raven wanted to say how sorry she was, how she shouldn't have slapped him, and how she would make it all up to him, somehow. She wanted to explain why she had said those things about the others Titans, and that she didn't really feel that way, her mind was just tired and still in the process of healing. She wanted to chew him out for not talking to her, slap him again just because he was angry the last time she had slapped him. She wanted to ask him how work was coming on the T-Sub/T-Rocket since she hadn't been down in the garage in what seemed like forever, and if he had ran out of alcohol yet.

But she wouldn't be able to say any of these things, for her mouth and tongue were far too busy with something else.

His large body structure crushed her own as her door slid almost knowingly behind him. His lips were against hers and buzzed loudly as he parted her own and before she knew it, she was stumbling backwards, onto the bed, inbetween the sheets, and into a world that she had never known before. It felt so right to her, so right as she continued to kiss him, kiss someone that she only considered as a friend up until that point. Busy fingers scattered against her taught and sweaty body and she felt her leotard rip to shreds in a haze of blind need and drive. She felt his weight above her own and caressed his hard steel chest under her tiny palms as the two rocked together.

It was that night that Raven realized why the hell Terra and Beast Boy were constantly taking showers together.

-

A/N: AAAH! I am so happy I finally got to write that! Now please, please review or you'll never get to see the aftermath!


	7. The Aftermath

Seventh Part of A Different Kind of Love: The Aftermath

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary of Previous Chapter: Hehe. If you don't know what happened, you should go read.

**To my Reviewers **– Thank you guys so, so much. You have no idea how much these reviews mean to me. They keep me going. I'll try and write a personal message to you guys when the story ends, but for right now, on with the show!

-

The room was dark. The weather outside was calm and the night sky shined with bright stars that winked at the two teens through the window. They didn't even dare to breathe loudly. It was just too damn peaceful. Time seemed to stop and didn't want to restart. It would ruin the moment.

Shredded clothes and metallic shields and parts littered the dark blue carpet of the half-demon's room. They both lay under the heavy blanket, stark naked. And neither of them felt the need to get dressed. It was just too damn comfortable.

He was asleep. She, however, was propped on her elbows, her smooth back lined against her bed post. She blew a piece of lavender hair out of her eyes and smiled when it fell back into the same place. She would've pulled it back, but she felt the movement to be too unnecessary. She chewed her lower lip endlessly as the night's actions replayed over and over in her mind, a rocky film of black and white images.

Cyborg slept peacefully beside her, a snot bubble inflating and deflating with every soft breath he took. Raven chuckled inwardly and popped it with one long fingernail. The android snorted and coughed before rolling over and wrapping himself within the sheets, tugging the comforter that Raven herself was covered in. She raised her eyebrow and tugged back. No way would he be stealing the covers from her. He grunted subconsciously as Raven began to rewrap herself, slightly smiling at her victory.

Sleep threatened her once again but she fought it. Never again would there be a first time with her and Cyborg. There might never be _another_ time with her and Cyborg. She wanted to cherish the connection she was feeling with him right now. She felt completely in control of the situation, an emotion she had not felt in a very long time, and she did not wish for it to slip away so fast.

Before she knew it, however, she was melting into the bed next to her lover, and the comforting sleek mechanical back plate of Cyborg was pushed against the front side of her body, and she no longer felt the desire to stay awake.

-

They had both awaken some time later. Unfortunately the tenderness the two had shared the lustful night before had disappeared with the recognition of the brash actions they were now acknowledging. Silence that sometime ago had proven itself to be the best form of communication between the two now deafened between them.

They were both sitting up on the bed, still under the covers, staring straight ahead into the velvety darkness of her room. If any of them were to move, they would have to admit that, yes, they had seen each other naked, and, yes, they had slept together. A foot of dead space separated their warm bodies and Raven tapped her slender fingers on the bed, growing wary of the awkwardness. Of course, she would not be the one to break it. Would she? Who knew. All she knew is she was going crazy.

"Sorry about the slap." She tried to initiate the conversation, any kind of conversation. Cyborg just shrugged.

"S'alright," he mumbled, obviously still trying to awake. Raven crossed her arms. How could he be so non-chalant about the situation? They had…they had slept together! And all he could do was sling a few words together! She did not let these sentiments show and kept her cool demeanor.

More silence. The sun began to rise. They would have to get up sometime. Shouts could be heard from the kitchen, and Raven surmised that Beast Boy had tried to convince the other Titans to join in tofu breakfast with him, and Terra was finally fed up. And Raven realized she didn't want to be with the team, she wanted to stay in bed, with her half robotic lover.

Cyborg rolled over onto his stomach and lifted a large, bulky arm over Raven's slender frame and drifted off into another dreamless sleep. Raven's eyes fluttered as she came to the conclusion he had the same notion as well.

-

"Waffles."

Raven's mouth slightly hung open and she closed it with a light crack. Light infiltrated behind her closed lids as she began to realize where she was. She grumbled something incoherently and finally opened her eyes to be greeted only by her Cyborg's large face directly above her own. In slight surprise her eyes widened, but she quickly regained control and asked soundlessly what he meant by his previous statement.

"Waffles."

It became clear in a hazy rush. The two were _still _in bed, and judging by her odd chill, they were definitely still naked. It had to have been afternoon by then, and all Cyborg could say was a breakfast arrangement.

"Okay…" she said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She was a little hungry; she had to admit to herself. And she did love waffles more than life itself. Cyborg smiled like a rabid dog and jumped from the bed as if he was a tiny tyke once again. Raven shielded her eyes briefly as he rehooked his mechanical over parts.

"Come on, Rae!" he whined after he was finished and completely covered enough to be seen in public. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, about that," she began, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and clutching her bed sheet around her body in a death grip. "Could you…not look while I got dressed?"

He turned around quick enough so that his violent blush could not be seen by Raven. Whistling an annoying tune while his new lover slipped her leotard on, he smiled and waited patiently. He felt her palm on his back and he knew that it was finally time to leave the room where they had had their intimate relations.

"Good morning, World!" Cyborg cried triumphantly as the two made it to the kitchen. Robin didn't look up from his newspaper and Starfire gave a tiny wave. Beast Boy and Terra were no where to be found, but if one listened closely enough, the blotted sounds of hot running water could be heard, and Raven couldn't blame them one tiny bit.

"Well, fine then," Cyborg said after he didn't receive the same perky response he himself had given. He strode to the stove and in an instant had his famous waffles sizzling in his self-created miracle waffle maker. Raven walked past the other two Titans and found a comforting seat on the couch.

"Cyborg, could you get me my---"

"---herbal tea? Here you go, sweetcheeks."

Raven growled. It was obvious she did not take to the term 'sweetcheeks' lightly. Cyborg laughed nervously and raced back to the kitchen to tend to his waffles, and to avoid Raven's wrath. She was, however, grateful for the tea, and took a long sip before noticing the bug-eyed stare of Robin.

"What?" she asked monotonously.

"Did he just call you sweetcheeks?"

"Mechanical term," she responded with the air of a true slyman. Robin did not say anything else and returned to the ruffling of his newspaper. The sweet hum of Starfire washed over the four and Raven had to contain her smirk. Why did everything have to brighten her mood because of her damn night with Cyborg?

The waffles came along with Cyborg and the two halflings enjoyed the meal in collective silence. _These are the best waffles Cyborg has ever made_, Raven mused to herself, stabbing a particularly syrup soaked piece of fluffy waffle and popping it inside her mouth. When all ten slices of waffles had been consumed, Raven washed the dishes and found herself on the path to the garage. She had missed it within the few days she had not been down there. Cyborg skipped behind her and Raven turned to command him to cease his actions. He smiled and did so, but not before sneaking in a kiss on the cheek.

-

Raven hated herself for what she was about to do. She liked Cyborg, hell, she may even grow to love him, but she couldn't put him through this. She couldn't put him through her. After tireless work on the T-Car which had somehow grown obsolete yet again in the short time they hadn't updated it, and a disappointingly flat beer, Raven had to tell him.

They found themselves in her room again, once again in her bed. Raven discovered that sex was a wonderful way to end a hard day, but she had to convince herself that what she was doing was the best for the both of them. She took a long and hard breath. She was shaking. She tried to steady herself but she couldn't hold back. Settling her gaze upon Cyborg and resting one tiny palm on his steely arm, she knew what she was doing was right.

"We can't be together, Cyborg."

The statement was sharp and cut through the both of them in one swift movement. Cyborg furrowed his one human eyebrow and met Raven's soul filled eyes with his own.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Yes, we can," he said softly, as if he was trying to convince himself. "Of course we can, Rae. Why would you say something like that?"

Her heart was breaking before his eyes and he didn't even realize it. A large lump formed in her throat and she tightened her grip on his forearm. The words were caught in her throat, between the burning desire to cry and laugh at the same time, laugh at the absurdity she was about to commit. She released her fingers and turned away from him.

"Because I can't love."

It was Cyborg's turn to breathe harshly. What was she talking about? Of course she could love. Couldn't she? He wouldn't believe it. His sorrow turned to rage in a short amount of time.

"You're lying," he growled. His large mechanical hands found her petite shoulders and he sharply ripped her towards himself. He gasped at the sight he saw.

She was not affected by all at what he said. Instead, he was greeted only by the emotionless Raven he had known before the defeat of Trigon. There was no regret in her eyes, only apathy. His mouth dropped and the corner of his eye crinkled in confusion and agony.

"Rae…" he trailed in a whisper, and she shrugged, not sure what else to say. Inside, contrary to outwards appearance, she was dying. She felt like she was splitting into two separate Ravens: the Raven that loved Cyborg, and the Raven of before. But she had to forget the first one. There only lied pain with the first one. She had control with the second. She could not lose that; she could not risk that control that she had fought so long for.

"I know you feel for me," he said in a restrained voice, now shaking uncontrollably as Raven did before she told him the regretful news.

"Last night was nothing. We were just letting loose our sexual frustrations."

"Frustrations my ass!" And here they were, back to the angry Cyborg Raven had met right after she had recovered from her injuries from Plamsus. She kept her steely tranquility and stared blankly ahead into space as if Cyborg's words were not fazing her.

"Last night was not nothing!" Cyborg desperately pleaded, shaking her shoulders violently. She thrashed in his arms like a worthless rag doll, not daring to restrain herself in anyway. If she did, her powers would go haywire, and every bit of strength she had worked up to say these things would vanish into thin air.

"Yes, it was," she told him as he unraveled his arms and they fell to his side lifelessly. "I can't love, Cyborg. So don't get your hopes up. It was a one night stand. That's it."

"How can you call it a one night stand if we did it again just an hour ago?"

She closed her eyes out of aggravation. He had to understand, and he had to understand now, or else the walls of her heart would come tumbling down in unprecedented anger and sorrow. She would lose it entirely. Instead, she said nothing.

And when it came down to it, that's all there was between the two. Nothing.

He left her that night. He left her that night to suffer the pain of love by herself and Raven felt hot tears stream down her high cheekbones and into her sheets late into the hours of darkness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, even though no one could hear her.

-

A/N: Hm. Not much to say here. I'm pretty pleased with the chapter and I…sorta know where I'm going with the story. Please review! Thank you!


	8. Our Scars Remind Us

Eighth Part of A Different Kind of Love: Our Scars Remind Us

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary of Previous Chapter: After sleeping together, Raven tells Cyborg that she can't love, but he doesn't believe her.

A/N: I am _so _sorry it took me this long to get out this chapter. I'm suffering from writer's block and I've got all these ideas for other stories and I'm so anxious to write them. But I read somewhere that you can't just write for inspiration, you have to write through the block. So that's exactly what I'm doing. And I'm going to finish this story before I even begin writing the first chapter of the other stories (although I may put up random one shots.) Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you like this chapter.

-

At first, the two just avoided each other. They couldn't even bear to make eye contact. The daylight was a sordid affair. Cyborg would retreat to the deep underbelly of the Tower, where he would crawl under the T-Car for hours on end and only pillage to the surface for sleep. Raven had planted herself in her room, meditating constantly. The other Titans weren't sure what was happening, only that the balance the Tower had created over the week had suddenly shattered, and they didn't know what to do.

A glum tone penetrated even the happiest teammates. Starfire no longer flew happily in between rooms; she only stumbled into Robin's arms where he held her and stroke her hair. The living room was no longer filled with the sounds of video games or the rambunctious giggles from Terra and Beast Boy, only a deep silence.

The teens did not enjoy this mood, but they would beg for its return when it escalated into something else, something horrible.

After the silent phase, Raven and Cyborg, who would eventually meet in their cross paths between the kitchen and their rooms, could not keep their mouths shut and their opinions to themselves. But it was not love and apologies that poured from their souls, it was hate and defense, and negativity.

They had begun to fight.

And that was all they did. For the next few weeks, there would not be a peaceful five minutes where light bulbs wouldn't fall from the ceiling and explode into glass shards, or vases wouldn't crack, or the ceiling wouldn't creak as if it was threatening to fall. And all the other teens could hear was Raven and Cyborg's strained voices, their thunderous screams and cries of rage. Silence that had once been rejected and fought against was now begged for, but it would not be granted.

Raven's mind was now a muddled swamp of pain. Her whole body shook with anger as she encountered the half machine on his way to the garage. Her eyes swam with pulsing fury as she balled her fists and the walls around her were plunged into ebony energy. They began to dent forward.

Cyborg would have none of it.

"If you didn't like my breakfast, then why didn't you just say so?" he continued to scream, sonic energy burning through his arm. Of course, he would not call upon it, but it still coursed in anticipation.

The half-demon growled and the walls screeched in defiance to Cyborg's argument. "Oh, I did!" she responded, flying high into the air, her dark blue hood shielding her eyes from her partner in the fight. "I ate Beast Boy's terrible tofu so I didn't have to swallow another one of your damn meat sandwiches!"

Cyborg didn't need magic to destroy the tower. Instead, he just swung back his elbow and felt it connect to the metal walls in which his father had built. The steel relented to his strength and the building shook to its foundation. Raven folded her arms and snickered.

"Is that the best you can do?" she whispered harshly.

Cyborg shivered. He hated that tone, the one that Raven used when she was truly angry. The sarcasm. He couldn't stand that sarcasm, it was because of that sarcasm he had fallen so effortlessly in love with her. He couldn't fight against the one reason he loved her.

He left the hallway and Raven slowly touched the floor in which the two had destroyed with their heavy footsteps and pacing. One hand shakily removed her hood and she watched Cyborg travel to the garage with unshaded eyes. She didn't want to fight with him, her mind desperately tried to convince herself as she found herself in her empty room once again. But she needed to channel her energy somehow. And, at least, when she was fighting with Cyborg, they had contact. She needed to know that he was still alive, still breathing. Because without that knowledge, she was just the hollow shell of before.

-

Robin has also had enough of the two. He was pacing as well, in the living room, with Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire watching with inquisitive eyes. A hand was stroking his strong chin lightly, and his hair drooped with uncreative ideas and deep thoughts. Terra tapped her foot impatiently. The meeting had been called in a rush, and she still wasn't sure why they were there. Sure, Cyborg and Raven's constant fighting had disrupted the whole tower…but it didn't seem reason enough to call a damn "council meeting" as Robin had explained to them later.

"Well…as you know," Robin began, his legs still working furiously beneath him as he paced. He threw his free hand through his hair as he tried to communicate to the team what he had been thinking. "Something is up with Raven and Cyborg."

Terra clapped her hands mockingly. "Thank you, captain obvious." A vein popped in the Boy Wonder's forehead, but he brushed the comment aside.

Starfire still sat on the couch, her emerald eyes wide with curiosity and compassion. She wished only the best for her friends, and it seemed that Robin had come up with a solution to the fighting finally.

"We need to know why."

Silence followed, but it was the first time in weeks that it was not wanted. Robin wanted the team to agree with him, to jump and say that yes, he was right, that he had redefined himself as leader and he deserved the position. He blinked behind his mask and when his team said nothing, he begrudgingly went on, a bite now edged into his voice.

"My plan is to infiltrate."

"Infiltrate?" Starfire asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side. Robin couldn't help but smile at her cute naivety.

"Kind of like…spying."

The Titans hung their head in defeat. Robin _was _right and it seemed like the only possible solution. Perhaps if they figured what Raven and Cyborg were fighting about, they would be able to fix it.

The plan rested heavily upon Beast Boy's back. He was, after all, a shape shifter, and it was the perfect way to carry out the arrangement. They decided upon the next weekend, in case the arguments would miraculously dissolve and the plan would become unneeded. Unfortunately, it just became worst and Beast Boy was nudged into action.

"Secret…agent man! Secret…agent man!" he hissed in tune as he did a couple of random back flips and cartwheels on the path to Raven's room. He began to hum the mission impossible theme, trying to spice up the morbid atmosphere. Robin's eye just twitched as Terra smacked her forehead with her palm. Starfire was in the kitchen, baking another Tamaranian specialty. She still wasn't sure if she agreed with the plan and refused to watch Beast Boy spy on her friends.

"Shut up!" Robin whispered, cupping his gloved hands around his mouth. "Now…change into a fly! And in you go!"

"Good luck, babe!" Terra said, pointing her right thumb towards the ceiling and winking. She blew him a kiss and waltzed away, probably to supervise Starfire's cooking.

Robin waited until he was sure Beast Boy had flown under Raven's always closed door before he joined the other Titans.

Beast Boy squeezed his lime green exoskeleton onto the other side and buzzed in accomplishment. He made it into Raven's room unnoticed…so far.

The room had remained the same in the few years Beast Boy had not visited it. Spell books, candles, creepy sculptures, the blinded windows which shut out the sun. Raven's tastes had not changed to Beast Boy's dismay.

His diamond compound eyes finally made their way to her bed and he stopped almost in mid-air. Something _had_ changed.

There, in Raven's almost sacrilegious bed chamber, was more than just one person. Oh yes, it was not only Raven under the covers. It was her…and Cyborg! And they were _not_ sleeping!

_Oh. My. God._ These were the only words Beast Boy could even dare to think. He wanted to leave and tell the others what he saw, but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

The halflings writhed under the bed sheets for a time stopping ten minutes before Cyborg rolled off the weary looking demon and walked tiredly to the exit. The door slid open and a flash of light streaked across the dark room. After he left, the door shut and Raven and the undetected Beast Boy were left only in velvety shadows.

_All right, I think I've seen enough_, Beast Boy thought as he began to fly towards the crack in the door. However, another sound interrupted his flight plan and he took a double take. Raven was sitting up in her bed, her knees curled to her chest, much like the same position she was in before Beast Boy had kissed her. Instead, though, her face was not stony, it had dissolved into utter sadness and shiny tears slid down her pale cheeks. Beast Boy felt his heart break into two. This girl could not get a break!

She wiped her hot tears with the back of her hand before she melted into her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. Beast Boy waited. He waited until he knew she was not faking sleep and her chest rose in a rhythmic beat and he knew that she had finally escaped the desolate world she had found herself in.

-

Cyborg's steps echoed in the deserted staircase as he made his way down to his haven, the only place that made him feel almost sane. He had thought about taking the elevator, but taking the stairs helped him clear his mind.

The past month had baffled him. When he and Raven…when Raven and him…he couldn't even configure a sentence in his head, let alone out loud. When they had _slept together_, he thought the world had finally fallen into place. They were so perfect for each other, she had been right there in front of him the whole time and he had somehow missed it. He was extroverted and could draw her from her shell. She was calm and controlled and could help Cyborg when he became too big headed. She had a good sense of mechanics, and he could…well he could read! The two could read together!

His footsteps stopped as he leaned against the railing of the stairs. Maybe the two hadn't had that much in common. He had convinced himself of that after the incident. She had been his first, and he was pretty sure he was her first. At least, he hoped he was her first. But the lovely relationship he had created out of thin air lasted a whole day in a half, and all of a sudden he was in her room, beside her, but completely alone.

She couldn't love.

Was it Trigon that did this to her? Had he robbed her of any human emotions and all Raven was was just demon? Just like Cyborg was only…machine?

No, he argued. He wasn't just machine. There was human there, somewhere. And he knew there was human in Raven, but why did she resist it? Was she afraid of what would happen? Was she afraid of happiness? And Cyborg _knew _he could give her happiness, he could give her anything she ever dreamed of. The two fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

He wanted to sink deeper into his depression but he was interjected by a creak emanating above him. The door to the stairs had opened and closed and now more footsteps reverberated and Cyborg closed his one eye. Who had the great notion of joining him? He pummeled his fist into his hand. Whoever it was, they would pay.

It was Robin, and Cyborg couldn't bring himself to accuse him. He was their leader, and Cyborg had the respect to listen to him. The two stood in silence before he spoke.

"We know."

Cyborg turned his back and Robin was greeted with his slick metal back plate. Robin sighed and patted his bulky shoulder. Cyborg cringed inwardly like a hurt animal and Robin retracted his touch. He had never seen Cyborg in so much pain before.

Robin knew Cyborg would not respond and he pummeled through with the speech he had prepared and memorized. "It's not…it's not good for you two to be near each other right now. There's too much hate and pain. It's disrupting the whole tower. Criminals have been escaping because you and Raven can't work together. Starfire is…a wreck."

And there it was, the mentioning of Starfire. Robin couldn't say anything without her etched into somewhere. Something grew in the pit of Cyborg's stomach. Their relationship was just so damn perfect. He loathed them for it.

A gulp. "So…we sent Raven to Titans East, to separate you two."

"What?" Cyborg exploded, making eye contact with the Boy Wonder. Sure, Raven and he were having problems, but the last thing he wanted was her not to be there! How could he do that? How could Robin rip away the only thing that had saved him?

Robin took a few steps backward. "Hold it there, buddy," he soothed.

Cyborg clamped his mouth shut. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. He could not forget his sessions with Raven . His fingers wiggled as he tried to regain control. A few deep calming breaths and Cyborg was ready for conversation to continue.

"It won't be for that long. Just long enough so you guys can cool off. I'm sorry."

Robin lowered his gaze to the floor. He could not even fathom what Cyborg was going through. Robin was still having problems sorting out their relationship himself. Raven and Cyborg were sleeping together, but fighting? What had happened to the two that made them hate each other so much?

"Can I ask you a question?" Robin inquired after a heavy pause. Cyborg nodded slightly. He was completely numb and nothing either of them said or did would cure him.

"Why…are you two still sleeping together and fighting at the same time?"

"Because I love her," was the quiet response. "And because we both agreed that…that part of the relationship was okay. We could have sex, but we couldn't love one another. We could fuck our brains out, but we couldn't give each other flowers on Valentine's Day."

The three other Titan's awaited Robin's report after he had rejoined them from his meeting with Cyborg on the stairs. Instead, he just gave a tiny flick of his hand to explain to them that he had told Cyborg that the resident half-demon of Titan's tower had left the premises a good hour ago. He collapsed onto the couch and held his hand in his palms. Even Starfire's soft touch on his back did not comfort the Boy Wonder. What had happened to his team? No…what had happened between Cyborg and Raven? The pain of their relationship seemed to seep into his own heart and he felt the greatest amount of empathy he had ever felt his life. They had both had extreme hardships in their own life, and now they couldn't even find love within another.

Robin released his hands and lifted his gaze. Scanning the living room, he was harshly reminded of all the wonderful times the team had shared, when they were one. Now they were just parts, parts that didn't fit together anymore.

And Robin didn't know how to fix it.

-

A/N: Eh. Is there really anything else to say? I have the next chapter already planned out so it should come out faster than this one. I'm not really sure how I feel on this one. Well, as you know, please review. If you guys really didn't like it, I may rewrite it. Thanks for reading.


	9. Mirror Mirror

Ninth Part of A Different Kind of Love: Mirror Mirror

Written By: Snow Illusion

Summary of Previous Chapter: Raven is sent to Titan's East because her and Cyborg's arguments have been disrupting the Tower.

-

The Tower was empty now. Actually, it really wasn't, but in Cyborg's terms, it was. The only person he had truly referred to actually being there had left awhile ago, left him to rot in the tower all alone. Without a goodbye, without anything. He didn't even go down to the garage anymore. He only stayed in his room, becoming a recluse much like Raven. He didn't read and barely ate. The Titans were worried, but decided not to say anything.

Cyborg was sitting on the cold steel floor of his room. It was odd how much the cold steel floor was so much like him, it was what he was compounded of. He felt like he was just an extension of the metal tower his father had built, he felt he was just an empty shell. He wasn't even half-human, or half-robot, just nothing. He was nothing without her.

His one human eye stared blankly ahead of him, fixated on nothing in particular. He had stared at that crack in the wall for hours on end, contemplating how it had gotten there, its life, and whether or not he would have the strength that day to fix it. He knew he wouldn't. He didn't have the strength to do anything anymore.

At nights he didn't sleep. He just plugged himself into his computer and recharged, and awoke the next day in the same apathetic state of before. Sleep was not required anymore. Besides, if he slept, his dreams would be filled with dark birds. And he didn't want to dream of dark birds.

Beast Boy once came to his door. Yesterday, two weeks ago, Cyborg didn't know anymore. He had lost all track of time. He came with promises of video games and all you can eat tofu, but Cyborg declined. Beast Boy was trying too hard to go back to the time before the couples, and Cyborg could never go down that road again. Because, despite Cyborg and Raven's hardest efforts, they had fallen in love, even though they had tried so desperately not to.

He wondered if she was all right and even once thought of trying her on her communicator. But he knew it would only erupt in more screams and more arguments, even though all Cyborg wanted to do was apologize, and tell her he loved her with all his mechanic heart. But she would only repeat those words which haunted him in the deepest parts of his mind.

_I can't love._

He shuddered, the only movement he had in days. His body wasn't used to the motion and tensed for a second, waiting for more progress. Cyborg refused and instead it just relaxed back into its stable condition.

His stomach grumbled and Cyborg knew he would have to get up sometime. It was better sooner than later for the half-robot and before Cyborg could realize it, he was on auto-pilot and stepping outside his door, into the dimly lit hallway, and stalking past the steel door of his lover's room.

A few steps forward and his metal hooves screeched on the floor. The black etched name on the door shocked something inside him and he shook his head as if waking from a long trance. He spilled his fingers over the markings and a flicker of smile played on his features. Raven. What a beautiful and morbid name at the same time.

He retracted his touch and began his trail towards the kitchen, but another thought struck him. Why was he moping around in his room when he could do it in hers, and be surrounded by her environment? Perhaps it would ease his pain.

It did nothing of the sort.

The room was stripped of everything that made Raven, well, Raven. The walls were no longer a mysterious blue, only stripped concrete. The spell books had vanished along with the dancing candles, and even her lovely large bed which had housed the two lovers was packed away. She had taken…everything with her. A heavy weight dropped in Cyborg's stomach and he felt the horrible notion of retching. He held it back. It wasn't a permanent move, was it? She was coming back, wasn't she? An anger unlike anything that Cyborg had ever encountered soared through his body and he clenched his fist. He would have to have a talk with the leader of the Titans.

He turned his back to the empty room, but something caught his eye. A glint of light in the otherwise stale room. He closed his eye briefly before turning around. What could it be? Everything was gone, absolutely everything.

His breath was caught in his motorized lungs. It was a trick of light. It wasn't what he thought it was. He couldn't help the lumbering steps he took towards the object and he found himself bowing down against his will and picking it up.

It was her mirror. The mirror into her mind.

A choked laugh squeezed through his throat and tears burned in the corner of his eyes. His fingers gently caressed the curled edges as if he was afraid it would disappear if he touched it too hard, and it would turn out to be a mirage after all. But no, it was here, and it was real.

But why had Raven left it? Had she left it for him to find? Or had she forgotten it? No, she couldn't have forgotten it. Raven would leave behind enchantments and incense before she would forget her mirror.

And then, the most remarkable thing happened. He was suddenly transported back to the first night he had meditated with Raven. He could remember everything clearly. The comforting circle and the feelings of having no floor below him as he levitated with the witch of Titan's Tower. And she had left him alone because she trusted him, she trusted him to be alone in the room. Cyborg had then focused on her bare mirror and he had seen a figure. After that day he had convinced himself that he had imagined the figure in the mirror, but it was clear now that that was not the case.

The figure was now coming closer and closer to the glassy sheen that covered the sleek mirror. Except now, it was no longer bathed in darkness. Cyborg recognized it at once as once of Raven's many emotions, but it was not one he had met while traveling in her mind that one confusing day. This Raven's cloak was a lustful gold and sparkled warmly. Cyborg found himself entranced and could not tear his gaze away. The figure just smiled and Cyborg lost himself.

"Hello," she said in a sultry voice and Cyborg did not even jump back. It was if he was expecting to have a full fledged conversation with a person in a mirror this whole time. It wasn't odd, not odd at all. The emotion smirked when Cyborg's didn't respond.

"My name is Raven…" she continued, pulling down her dazzling hood, displaying the gray skin of her face, large amethyst eyes, and bobbed violet hair. She looked exactly like the Raven who was now currently residing in Steel City.

"I know," Cyborg gulped, finally regaining control of his tongue. He swallowed and tried to salivate his mouth so it would work properly again. After another pause, the figure chuckled heartily in the same, low voice as before.

"Yes, but do you know _which_ I am?" she asked playfully.

Cyborg looked through the mirror with inquisitive eyes and shook his head. "No, I can't say that I do."

She batted her eyes and Cyborg felt himself falling more smitten with her than ever. She pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled before answering. "They call me Love."

Cyborg didn't need to regain control of his mouth anymore. In fact, he didn't need control of his breath, because he decided right then and there that he was going to die.

The figure was expecting this and instead bit her lower lip and Cyborg was slammed back into reality with how damn cute she looked. He tapped the glass with his finger and wanted to reach into the mirror so he could draw her perfect lips up to his. She giggled and Cyborg grinned wildly. Okay, so he wouldn't die today.

"I think I have some explaining to do…" Love trailed off while looking away and Cyborg nodded fervently. She was beautiful, but looks weren't everything, and Cyborg had to figure out why the hell the emotion love was residing in Raven's mirror when Raven said she didn't exist.

And before he knew it, Love's long and slender hand had broken through and clutched Cyborg's mechanical bicep and he was being thrusted through the portal much in the same fashion as before. He screamed like a little girl as his stomach fell through his feet and he landed in the desolate world of Raven's sub-conscious. When the full realization hit Cyborg he just blinked and stood up while brushing himself off. Raven's mind hadn't changed; craggy rocks everywhere as he and Love were suspended in space. Stars twinkled merrily at them and Cyborg turned towards Love.

"Now what?" he asked, his question floating into the air and disappearing after a moment of suspense. Love placed a hand on one shapely hip while pushing two fingers of her other hand under her upper lip. A loud whistle emanated from the emotion and suddenly more and more different colored hoods were erupting from the ground and Cyborg was surrounded by all the different emotions Raven's harbored.

"That was just freaky."

"There's no time for commentary," Rudeness, dressed in a burgundy robe, said in a huffed voice as she took a seat in a roughly chair shaped rock. The other hundreds of emotions did the same and Cyborg was momentarily blinded by a rainbow of sentiments. He awakened himself from his stupor and found his eyes locked with Love's. She had not been seated like the rest ofthem and it was obvious she was leader of this demented clan. Cyborg waited for what she would say but she tore away their connection and turned to her peers.

"Order, order!" she cried and the others quieted down immediately. A loud burp emanated from Immaturity and a mumbled "That was beautiful," could be heard from Sarcasm. A large vein erupted in Irritability but Love ignored it all.

"We have called this meeting," Love began, finally taking a stationary position at the front, her dazzling gold cloak flowing behind her effortlessly. "To discuss the affairs of Raven and Cyborg."

"It's so cute!" squealed Happiness and she was quickly shushed by Knowledge. Happiness covered her mouth and melted into her pink robe.

"As you know," Love continued, surveying the others with the eyes Cyborg had fallen head over heels for. "…they had intimate…relations."

"That was my fault," came another voice and Cyborg's jaw hit the floor as yet another emotion stood up from the crowd, dressed head to toe in a voluptuous scarlet color Cyborg had never seen before. "Sorry."

"Does everyone accept Lust's public apology?"

A unanimous "Aye!" was heard and Lust reclaimed her seat before Love motioned towards Cyborg. "This, is Cyborg, everyone."

"Hello Cyborg," was the dull roar from the chorus of Raven's and Cyborg flushed with embarrassment. How would he explain this to the real Raven if she ever found out? He could not continue this thought as another one quickly interrupted his current flow. A large, throaty scream echoed through the astral plane and even Love paused her speech to recognize it.

"What was that?" Cyborg whispered, trying not to disturb what happened. The other Raven's clamped their mouth's shut, not even daring to hint towards the source of the noise. Love's soft hand fell upon Cyborg's blue shoulder. The silence was permeated by the rattling of chains and more screams into the dark night and, for the first time in his life, Cyborg was scared of what Raven could do.

"It's Rage."

Cyborg remembered Rage. He remembered it very well. But why was it screaming? The other emotions had stood up and their robes cackled ominously as they created a path for Cyborg and Love. He was led down it and Cyborg gulped once again, the air still punctured with panting and cries.

When he came upon the horrible sight, he wanted to die again. There, at the end of the line, was Rage, locked up in what seemed like a cage. Her red robe was ripped to shreds and clung only to her most intimate parts, and her second pair of demonic eyes flashed threateningly. She was shackled to the cage with ropes, ribbon, and chains and she beat furiously against the metal barriers. Her fingers were split open with the attempts to break free and blood flowed freely from the corner of her bruised lips as she screamed in agony and bashed her body once again all around her cage.

Cyborg didn't want to see anymore and he turned his back to Rage. His actions were only responded to with more screams and shakes, and Cyborg knew the emotion was sneering and hissing behind him. He walked away and found himself at the foot of the large asteroid they were residing on and he buried his head in his palms.

"This is what happened when we defeated Trigon. She was instantly…imprisoned." Not even Love's beautiful voice could tame Cyborg's own feelings on the matter. He wanted to reach into his mind and converse with his own self, but he knew he could do none of that. Instead, he reached out to Raven's with tear-filled eyes.

"What do we do?" he murmured softly, and the others hung their heads in shame. When Cyborg re-met Love's gaze, he was greeted by her own tears as well. She went to her knees and crouched down his level before cupping his cheekbones in her own tender hands. "This is why Raven said she couldn't love," Love finally explained, breaking down as well. Sadness made her way to the front and just hovered knowingly. "If she were…to love you freely…Rage-", and as if on cue, another shriek pierced the otherwise calm night, "-Rage would escape from her cage."

Cyborg took a deep breath. It was a long time before he was returned into his own world. He was standing in her room, still holding the mirror in his hands. The mirror was of no importance to him now, it was just an object. He placed it softly on the ground before his mind started pulsing inside his skull. He was slowly formulating a plan.

Raven _would_ love him freely, even if it meant releasing Rage. They would defeat her like they had defeated her before. Cyborg would convince Raven of this even if it killed the both of them.

Cyborg left the room and traveled to his own. He began packing. It was a long ride to Titan's East.

-

A/N: OMFG. Review now!


	10. The Demon Within

Tenth Part of A Different Kind of Love: The Demon Within

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

A/N: Once again, I'm very sorry it took me a long to get this story out. I can only write during weekends because during weekdays my schedule is full of school, school, and more school. (I currently attend a magnet school for the performing arts for Theatre, and there are a set number of hours we have to stay after school or else we fail the course.) And unfortunately, during the past weekends, I've been busy with Halloween plans and shows. So, for all of you that stuck with this story, thank you very much, and I'm sorry to say there's only two or three chapters left.

Summary of Previous Chapter: A depressed Cyborg finds Raven's mirror and is accidentally teleported back into her mind. After a meeting with her many emotions, he decides to go after her in Steel City.

-

The rain poured harder than ever but that didn't stop the mechanical man behind the wheel. Instead, it only motivated him to go faster. He pushed more weight on his right foot and felt the pedal give way. The car's engine roared and picked up speed and Cyborg's hulk of a super car revved loudly on the slick road.

He had left only a mere hour ago but he was already half way to Steel City. The questions from his teammates had bounced off his armor and he ignored them completely as his numbed body packed clothes and food. He shoved the suitcase into the backseat, slid into the driver's seat, and was racing out of the garage door before any of his friends could even say goodbye. He would talk to them later.

His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched wailing siren and Cyborg pounded the steering wheel. Damn highway patrol men. He knew he had been speeding, but goddamnit, the man was in love! He knew that would be no formidable excuse as he pulled over and his car came to a gravely halt.

The agonizing minutes in which the cop took his sweet time in gathering documents and parking his car was slowly killing Cyborg. He had half a mind just to start driving again. He knew he could leave the law-enforcer in the dust…but he would pay for it in the long run. When the shadowy figure made an appearance at Cyborg's rain streaked window, Cyborg begrudgingly lowered and made-eye contact with the soaked man.

"Well hello there officer!" Cyborg said in an obvious fake voice, straining to smile. _Keep cool, keep cool…_ his mind repeated. Maybe he would just get a warning. The returned plastered smile from the cop told him that it was just wishful thinking.

"Are you aware how fast you were going?"

Cyborg could barely hear him as the rain continued to bullet from the sky. A flash of lightning scorched the darkness for a split second while Cyborg fumbled over his answer. The cop clicked his tongue annoyingly.

"Erm…too fast?" Cyborg replied weakly. The cop didn't smile and instead asked for Cyborg's license and registration. Cyborg inwardly growled…this was all minutes wasted. He could've been there by now, possibly holding Raven in his arms. Or having another fight. Either way, at least she would've been in his presence.

The officer took another few minutes checking over the documents in his own car so they wouldn't be ruined in the rain, and Cyborg's anger began to grow. Finally returning, Cyborg snatched the documents, not even caring about his rude stature. The cop adjusted his wet and squishy hat before squinting his eyes.

"Well, you check out son, so I'm just gonna give you a fine. No traffic court, just make sure to pay it." A scuttle of pen on paper and a rip, and suddenly Cyborg was holding a fine for $200. Cyborg mumbled a thank you the officer and without another word, sped off into the night.

Cyborg's fingers curled around the steering wheel as he grit his teeth. The cop had sparked something inside Cyborg, his own rage. He wanted to maim something, possibly a small animal of some sort.

Cyborg's human eye widened. What was he thinking? Did he really want to kill someone? It was just a few minutes, that's all. Raven would still be there. His car slanted slightly as the road suddenly turned uphill. The road leveled out and Cyborg lessened his speed greatly now that he was on the thin roads of a mountain side.

Taking a deep breath and trying to steady himself while driving, he closed his eyes for a second.

It was a second too long.

And before he knew it, a drenched figure, huddled in the road, had suddenly appeared and Cyborg had twisted the wheel furiously in an attempt to avoid it. The car screeched in protest to the unexpected and harsh movement, and ultimately lost control. The tires squealed and turned in multiple directions as Cyborg grabbed the wheel and used all his strength to realign his creation, but the car would have none of it. Instead, it careened straight into the cliff.

After the crash had echoed throughout, a light buzz could be heard from inside the car. Cyborg stumbled from the interior, holding his side and coughing. Smoke billowed from under the hood…or what was left of it. The complete front of Cyborg's car had crumpled upon impact, and now only flashed dully in the moonlight.

He had forgotten about the car, however, as he made away into the middle of the street, trying to reach the thing that had decided to reside in the road.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted, his voice being drowned out by another rumble of thunder. Rain dripped into his eyes and he wiped it away harshly with his robotic fingers. He ceased his walking when he was only a few feet away. His eye had bugged and his muscles were strained as he tried to make out who ever was there. When the thing didn't respond, Cyborg clenched his fists and screamed in anger and impatience. The sky responded with a flash of lightning and more rolls of thunder, more rain. It was falling faster and harder than ever.

Cyborg began to pace, he had reached the edge of his fuse. Everything came to a boiling point, the mirror, the officer, and now the thing he had almost killed with his recklessness. His life was falling apart and all Cyborg wanted was to hold Raven in his arms, and even that wasn't a sure thing.

He opened his mouth to cry more obscenities, but the dark and soaked figure rose from its spot and seemed to skid away from the half robot.

Cyborg furrowed his brows. "Where are you going!" he demanded, picking up his feet again. It didn't respond again and instead kept moving farther and farther. Cyborg's car disappeared from view as the two made their way down the stretch of freeway. The figure kept gaining speed with each step it took and Cyborg was preparing himself to sprint. With a burst of energy, sonic energy coursed through his body and finally, finally Cyborg was upon the thing.

He reached out with one arm and gripped the figure's shoulder tightly before sharply turning it to face him.

He gasped in recognition.

"It's rude to stare," came the all too familiar dry wit of the figure which had now revealed itself as Raven.

Cyborg's mouth just fell open and bogged up and down like a fish out of water. Raven's amethyst eyes shifted to his hand which was still holding her shoulder in a death grip and she coughed slightly. "You can let go now."

He did as she commanded and his arm swung lifelessly at his side. She turned then again and began her journey away from him.

Shaking himself from his stupor he grabbed her again, and she growled. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed, her body shaking from unreleased rage. Cyborg did not heed her warning this time.

"No," he countered coolly, his fingers digging deep into her shoulder. "Raven…" he said, his voice considerably softer. "What are you doing here?" he asked edgily.

She refused to turn to him again. "I…" she began, her head drooping slightly. Cyborg pushed her to go on with a painful squeeze of her shoulder. "I…" she couldn't seem to go on, losing the sarcastic aura Cyborg had first been met with on this wet night. "I don't have to tell you!" she retorted angrily, with a streak of childish behavior. Cyborg blinked at Raven's tactic, not sure what the half-demon was getting at.

"No, you don't," he responded warmly, loosening his grip. The situations of the night were slowly ebbing away, and only Raven's health was in his mind. He needed to get her somewhere dry. He had no idea how long she had been out there…he would make sure she was alright, and then he would ask the questions gnawing at his heart. He pulled at her lightly in an attempt to move her, but she was like stone. "C'mon Raven," he muttered, pulling harder. Still she did not budge from his spot. Anger began to rise in his chest again. And then, finally and slowly, she pivoted on the spot to come face to face with him.

But she was not the Raven that Cyborg knew.

Instead, her second pair of demonic eyes hung threateningly on her forehead, burning a scathing red. Cyborg looked in bewilderment as her grey skin began darken and her arm swung up to grip his own.

"R-Raven…" he stuttered, not sure what he was seeing.

"I told you I couldn't love! I told you to leave me alone!" she cried into the night, losing all restraint. The rain splattered on the both of them, dripping down Raven's face and creating a puddle at her feet. Cyborg tried to back away, but she gripped him tighter and tighter, and Cyborg was afraid that she would crack his exposed tech and mechanical bicep. She opened her mouth in a sadistic grin and bared yellow cracked fangs, and Cyborg knew then that he was losing her. Losing her to everything.

"Listen to me Raven!" he yelled into the weather tortured night, making eye contact with her. "Don't lose it, listen to me. I love you and I'll never stop loving you, we can win this I know we can! Don't you go! Don't go!" he screamed.

"I told you…" she trailed off before she closed her eyes and her head began to roll lopsidedly on her shoulders. A clicking sound emanated from her and Cyborg grew scared and began to shake from cold and fear.

And then, her head stopped and bolted up right, alive with rage and triumph and Cyborg's lower lip trembled. She bared her teeth again.

Cyborg panted heavily and the seconds ticked away.

"Who...are you?" he asked under his voice.

A maniacal laughter crept through between her fangs and into the night air. "I am the evil of this world…" she hissed in a voice that was not hers. It was a low rumble, almost masculine. But it shook Cyborg to his core as Raven smiled again, her lips taught against her darkening face. "I am the wrong deeds, I am revenge, I am the seven deadly sins…" Her skin suddenly flashed into a darker red than her eyes and Cyborg swallowed, wanting to hear what else this other Raven had to say.

"And I am the spawn of Lucifer."

A sheet of rain split the two apart as the sky was torn in two by the thunder and lightening. She released him then and fell to the ground, her body pulsing.

Cyborg gasped. She had released Rage. And it was his entire fault. He held his hands in front of him as if that would shield him from her transformation, but he still bore witness to it all. She began to grow then, grow to monstrous proportions, grow to the size of a large building. Her muscles expanded and bunched together, and her scarlet skin glowed. She was smiling and hissing as she towered over the half-robot.

She mirrored her father Trigon.

And she had become full demon.

-

A/N: Bleh. I'm sorry…but that's all I can get out right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and come out sooner. Thanks for reading.


	11. One Last Chance

Eleventh Part of A Different Kind of Love: One Last Chance

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

A/N: I hope this lives up to the wait.

-

Robin was pacing in the living room. It seemed pacing occupied most of his time now. A third of his team was missing. He felt like he was losing control. He was angry. And the weather was reflecting his emotions.

The TV kept repeating that it was the worst storm the county had seen in decades. The channel hadn't changed for quite some time. His teammates, his friends, could not seem to get the energy or strength to do so. Terra and Beast Boy were huddled at the edge of the couch, Beast Boy resting his head on Terra's chest, Terra's tiny arms wrapped around his jagged shoulders. Starfire was levitating dejectedly near the windows, facing the others. She would smile sadly as Robin made his way to her during his pacings, and frown as he turned back around, making another lap around the coffee table.

"Perhaps we should not do anything," she spoke, the first sound since Cyborg had stormed out of the tower. Her only response was a flush of more rain.

"No," Robin growled, sighing and fiddling with his mask. It was becoming uncomfortable. "We have to do something Starfire, we can't just stay here. Cyborg is out in THAT, Starfire. Do you see that? That is BAD." He jabbed his index finger out and it made a beeline towards the darkened sky.

Starfire's lower jaw trembled and her emerald green eyes began to shine. "I am not a child!" she argued. "I know what rain is! Just because I am not from this planet does not mean I can not understand it's ways."

"Well you could have fooled me," Robin muttered under his breath, shifting his position away from his alien girlfriend and shoving his hand nervously through his hair.

Starfire gasped and hugged herself. She found no strength to retaliate.

"Come on now guys," Beast Boy finally piped in, straightening up from his previous position and stretching his back and neck. "We can't argue with each other. We have to make sure Raven and Cyborg are okay!" Terra nodded in agreement and yawned.

Robin's heart panged painfully in his chest. Beast Boy was right. And what was he doing, arguing with the one person he cared about most? He gulped and lifted his head. "Starfire..." he trailed, but knew that it would not suffice as an apology. He was about to admit his wrongdoings when an all too familiar sound began to beep deep inside his uniform. The communicator!

His fingers clumsily fumbled for the instrument for a few tension filled seconds, but soon the previous argument was forgotten as the remaining Teen Titans cluttered around their leader. Cyborg's face flashed on the screen. He was soaked. It was dark. And there were strange noises coming from behind him.

"Cyborg---"

"GUYS! It's Raven!" echoed Cyborg's panic filled voice. The transmission cut out and the other Titan's held their breath. Cyborg returned again, his human eye wide and scared, panting heavily. "Something's wrong! She's demon! Something, I dunno!" He didn't cut out this time, but instead the communicator was dropped onto the slippery asphalt, and the Titans watched in horror as Cyborg dodged a screaming red blast of scorching energy. Cyborg didn't even try to make it back to the communicator and instead yelled, hoping his message would come across. "Highway 215! Get here now!"

The screen fizzled and died.

Robin gripped the instrument so hard he was sure it would crack. He pocketed it before he could do so and found his eyesight trailing to the almost apocalyptic world beyond the tower. Thunder and lightning were tearing the sky in two. The rain was no longer tiny harmless drops, but long ropes of freezing barbed wire. Wind howled and whipped trees into oblivioun. And the Titans, as superheroes, would brave it. For the team. For their friends. For anything.

"Titans, go!"

-

Cyborg wasn't sure how much longer he could last without the rest of the team. For one, glorious second he was home in the rain. He had found Raven, and they could fix everything, he knew they could. And they would live happily ever after and get married and have little demon robot babies. And oh, how they would love them. Cyborg would spoil them and Raven would teach them how to meditate. Every morning Cyborg would make enough waffles so everyone would feel they were on the edge of exploding by the end of it, and every night they would curl together and share a nice pot of herbal tea. And it would be perfect.

His perfect dream was ripped by the seams right in front of him. Now Raven wasn't Raven. She truly was the offspring of Lucifer. And all of Cyborg's hopes were dashed.

He grunted and felt his spherical shoulder collide with the side of a mountain. He had evaded another one of Raven's attacks. Sonic energy coursed through his mechanical body, seducing Cyborg into using it against his lover and his best friend. "NO!" Cyborg cursed towards the heavens, clamping one arm with the other, afraid that it was to shift into the cannon without his consent. "I won't do it! I won't attack her!" he cried to himself, human tears beginning to well in his human eye. He slammed his arm down, down onto the ground. He would destroy his arm if he had to. He could rebuild.

Raven would have none of Cyborg's solo pity party. She stomped towards the half robot, her freakishly large arms outstretched, showcasing sharp yellow fingernails and cracked palms, hungry for blood. She growled something incomprehensible and lunged for Cyborg. Cyborg was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and wasn't prepared.

He probably would have been killed right then and there if the mountain he was leaning upon didn't come to life and smash the demon's hand away.

Raven screamed and roared in pain.

Terra pushed her whipping blonde hair away from her face and smiled in triumph.

"Cyborg!" Robin called from his motorcycle, which had come to a screeching halt. "Are you alright?" he demanded quickly, helping the stunned robot to his feet. "We got here as fast as we could!"

Cyborg was trying to catch his breath, trying to explain. "She's...demon, Robin. I don't know what to do," he admitted, cradling his now broken arm and sonic cannon to his steel plated chest.

Raven seemed to have forgotten about the Titans. She was now stumbling down the highway, her demon eyes facing towards the city, her mind bent on complete and total destruction.

"Well we have to do something now or she's going to destroy everything!" Robin howled over the wind and rain, which now had the rest of the teammates drowning already.

"I have got it!" Starfire answered from a high altitude. Her wrists and eyes began to glow a dangerous green.

"NO!" Cyborg ordered, brandishing his arms wildly. "No STARFIRE! DON'T DO IT!" Starfire quit just in time and let her wrists drop back to her sides.

"Cyborg, what are you doing?!" Robin screamed, wiping rain out of his eyes. "We have to stop her! Starfire, fire your blasts!"

"NO!" Cyborg cried again. "You can't do it! It's RAVEN! It's STILL RAVEN I KNOW IT!" he pleaded to the team. Starfire, unsure of what to do, flew down to the level of everyone else and stared helplessly from Robin to Cyborg.

"I'm the leader and I say stop her at any means possible!"

"And I love her! And you love her too! You all love her!"

The lightning seemed to crack just to join in the chaos.

"I'm the leader!" Robin yelled, pounding himself in his puffed chest. "Starfire! When I say go---"

Cyborg's good arm collided with the soft flesh of Robin's face. The Boy-Wonder lost his footing and slid on the asphalt, a dark bruise forming under his eye. Starfire left her stationary position and rushed to him.

The two sat there, hunched in the rain in the wind, staring at Cyborg, at a lost for words.

Terra and Beast Boy were much too shocked to say anything.

"You hit me," Robin whispered, dabbing at his cheekbone lightly and wincing at the pain. "You hit me," he repeated dumbfoundly. Starfire squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.

"And I'll do it again," Cyborg responded harshly, one battered arm swingling lifelessly at his side, his computerized eye flashing strangely bright in the darkness. "Let me deal with her. I can bring her back, I know it. Give me a chance. Give me a chance," he begged, falling to his knees, and sobbing before his teammates, his friends and his family. "I love her. Give me a chance."

There was silence between the team, but the world raged around them. Robin knew there was little to no time if they were going to save Jump City. His heart began to tick like the doomed clock he knew their lives were residing on. He salivated and gulped.

"Okay Cyborg. Go save her."

Cyborg ran off into the night.


End file.
